I'll Be There For You
by Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill
Summary: JS. alt. Season 9. Starts near end of Sea. 8, between Threads and Moebius. Each chp. is one day in the lives of Jack and Sam, with some exceptions.
1. The Attack and Threads

Disclaimer - I don't own SG1. There I said it.

Colonel Samantha O' Neill was sitting in her lab when the gate activated. She ran to the gate room to find it in total chaos. The iris had been disintegrated and the blast doors blown to shreds and the whole gate room filled with smoke. Her husband, Major General Jack O' Neill, was right behind her. When the smoke cleared, they found that the gate room was covered in with burn holes from staff blasts. A majority of the SFs in the room were killed or seriously wounded.

O'Neill ordered all remaining personnel to fall back. A series staff blasts hit the glass and shattered it, showering them with glass. After they got back up, Jack looked around for Siler, who was against the wall.

"Siler, what the hell happened?" asked O' Neill.

"We don't know, Sir. The gate just activated and staff blasts came through right after a huge explosion disintegrated the iris!" Sam, being herself, ran to help the wounded SFs. She's just makes it to the door when she's hit by a staff blast.

"SAMMM!" O'Neill ran into the gate room without thinking for his safety, but for Sam's. O'Neill takes an M – 60 from one of the wounded SFs. He starts firing wildly, but all of the shots hit.

The next thing everybody sees as the smoke clears if all of the Jaffa dead and O' Neill carrying Sam to the infirmary. Janet runs to Jack trying to take Sam from him, but with little success.

"Get a gurney down here STAT!" Janet yelled. "General, can you carry Sam until we meet up with the gurney?"

"Yeah."

"O.K." They meet up with the gurney halfway. Jack walks the rest of the way holding Sam's hand. Janet rushes her into surgery. It takes 3 hours, but Sam lives. Jack sits out side and waits. Janet says he can go see her now. He slowly walks in.

He asks if he can have a few moments alone with her. Janet nods and leaves with the rest of the staff from surgery.

"Sam, I need to tell you something. When I saw you were hit, I thought you were dead. It tore me apart. It felt worse than after Charlie. I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to give up. I just wanted to sit there and wait for a blast to hit me. I saw you move a little and I realized you were alive. So I ran into the gate room and took an M – 60 and ran to you. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I had actually done it. Sam, I love you and I don't want to see you hurt like that again."

Sam wakes up to find O'Neill crying. He doesn't even notice that she's awake. When he finally looks up, he sees here looking at him.

"Sam!" He starts to kiss her.

"Jack, you need to see this." Daniel walks in. "Oh. I'll just come back later." Jack and Sam stop to look at him.

"As always, Daniel, your timings sucks."

"Anyway, these Jaffa have no symbiotis." Daniel said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"They have trytonin."

"That's not possible!"

"Why not?" asked Daniel.

"The only Jaffa that have trytonin are the rebel factions and they are our allies." Sam replied, "How would –"

"Unscheduled Offworld activation!"

"I'll be back." Jack says. Jack and Daniel run to the control room.

"It's the Tokra, Sir."

"Open the iris."

"Yes, Sir"

Jacob walks through.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, hello to you too, Jacob." Jack replies, "We had an ambush. The gate activated and Jaffa came through before we could close the iris. They killed several SFs and wounded Sam. I got pissed and ran in there without thinking."

"How's Sam?"

"She should be fine, according to Frasier. A few days in the hospital and she'll be home free."

"Can I see her?"

"Ask Frasier." Jacob walks off to find Janet. He meets her just as she is leaving Sam's room.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping."

"O.K. Can you tell her I came by to check on her?" Jacob asks.

"Sure thing, Jacob" Frasier says.

Jacob walks off with Jack and he starts to tell Jacob about what happened.

"The gate activated and a huge explosion disintegrated the iris, a few seconds latter, staff blasts started to come through the gate, followed by Jaffa. They wounded several SFs and Sam ran into help get the wounded out of the firefight. Just as she was pulling one to safety, she was hit in the side by a staff blast. I was so concerned with her safety that I ran in there without thinking. I was so mad at the Jaffa who came through that I took control of one of the M – 60s and in five minutes, all of the Jaffa were dead and I was carrying Sam to the Infirmary."

Jacob just stares at him and nods his head. "At least Sam is alive."

"You right about that, 'Dad'." Jacob just shakes his head. He walks back to see if Sam is awake.

"Hi, Sam. How are you?"

"I've been better." Jacob just chuckles.

"Yeah, you have. So… How have you been other than that?"

"I've been just great. You?" Jacob just smiles.

"How have things been with you and Jack?"

"Great. He's really nice. He really shown concern whenever I'm injured. He's kind, gentle, loving, and caring."

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, Jacob, the Jaffa that attacked had trytonin," Jack states.

"How is that possible?" Jacob asks. "Aren't only the rebel groups supposed to have trytonin in them?"

"I was hoping you knew the answer. That's why I asked"

"No, I thought you knew the answer. That's why _I_ asked."

"You're the ones who gave it to them, so you should know the answer."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, will you two please stop it!" yelled Sam.

"Sorry!" they said simultaneously, "Shutting Up!"

"Thank You! Honestly, it reminds me of Mark and me when we were about Cassy's age."

All of a sudden the gate activates. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jacob run into the gate room.

"It's SG – 23, sir" reported Siler.

"They're not due back until tomorrow. Open the Iris."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Major Wilson, Report!"

"The Goa'uld knew we were there, sir. The gate was heavily guarded, Sir. We had to plant C4 and draw them to it in order to escape. Other than that, though, Sir, the mission was a success."

"Alright, report to the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir"

"If that's all, I'll be in my office."

Just as Jack enters his office, the red phone rings. It's General George Hammond.

"Hello, Sir. How are things going at the Pentagon?"

"Just fine, Jack. How is it being in charge of the SGC?"

"It's sort of annoying with all of the paperwork."

"I know what you mean."

"What's Homeworld Security like, Sir?"

"Same thing as always, Jack. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. I just called to check up on you."

"Appreciate the concern, sir."

"Well, talk to you later, Jack."

"Alright, Bye, sir."

"Say hi to SG – 1 for me, Jack"

"Will do, Sir. Bye."

"Bye, Jack"

Jack sat in his office, thinking over his conversation with his immediate superior. There is a knock on his door.

"Come in." It's Sam.

"You coming, Jack?"

"What?"

It's eleven at night, Jack."

"It is?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. You have been here for over 20 hours."

"I have?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you have."

"Wow! Time flew! Sam, Hammond says hi."

"O.K. Come on. Let's go home."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"Janet cleared me."

"O.K."

----

The next morning, Jack left early. He gave Sam a hug and left to go to the office. He arrived to find the rest of SG – 1 already there and waiting.

"Why are you two here?" he asks.

"For our mission briefing, Jack. P3X – 293."

"Oh."

"Where's Sam?" asks Daniel.

"She's at home. We totally forgot about today's mission. Let me go call her."

"O.K."

Jack runs to his office. He hops on the phone and dials home.

"O'Neill", Sam answers.

"Hi, Sam. I called to tell you about SG – 1's mission briefing for P3X – 293."

"Okey Dokey. I'll be in about 30 minutes. Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Sam!"

Sam arrives at the SGC in 25 minutes flat. She heads to herlab to drop off her stuff. She arrives to see the window that over looks the stargate being rebuilt. She heads toward her seat next to Jack's. She arrives a couple minutes before Jack and the rest of SG – 1.

"Good Morning, SG – 1. Due to yesterday's little "incident", after this mission, I am suspending all gate travel for all SG teams. I wanted you to know that."

"But, Ja-"

"No buts, Sam. That's an order. In fact, I'll be back." He walks to the control room to the mike.

"Attention all SG Teams. Due to yesterday's little "incident", except SG -1's mission in a few moments, I am suspending all outgoing missions unless absolutely necessary. This is an order and I expect it to be followed. That is all." O'Neill walks back to his seat.

"Now, where we're we?"

"What do you mean 'except SG -1's ', Jack?"

"Well, we've all ready had the briefing, so… Due to the nature of the mission, I am also ordering SG teams – 15, -18, & -26 to provide back – up. Dismissed." SG – 1 starts to walk out.

"Teal'c, wait. I want you protect Sam."

"I understand, O'Neill."

"Thank you." Teal'c bows and heads to the locker rooms and armory. Fifteen minutes later, the teams were waiting at the foot of the ramp.

"Dial it up, Walters." The gate activates and the SG teams walk through the gate. Jack watches them all walk through the gate, hoping that they will all be safe. 'I have faith in Teal'c and the other teams.'

O'Neill walks back to his office. He sits down and starts on the paperwork for the mission. He finishes at 9 o'clock at night. He stands up to go to the control room to wait for the teams to come back. He falls asleep. At about 10 o'clock, the teams come back. Jack wakes up when he hears the gate activating.

Jack walks into the gate room to meet up with the teams. He hugs Sam and thanks Teal'c again. Sam looks at him with a puzzled look.

He says "I asked T to watch over you. I know you can take care of your self, but I wanted to be sure. Let's drop it and go home."At their home, they went to sleep.

Jack wakes up to find Sam making breakfast.

"What are you making, Sam?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"Yeah, right, Sam," he says in disbelief, "It smells way better then just eggs and bacon."

Sam just chuckles. She fills up two plates and puts them of the table in front of him and her spot. They start to eat, when Hammond pulls up. He starts to walk to their front door and rings the bell. Jack walks to the door.

"Oh, hello, sir."

"Hi, Jack. Is this a bad time?"

"Never for you, sir. Come on in." Hammond walks in and noticed that they are just finishing breakfast. "I have some bad news, Sam. It's about Jacob. I'm afraid that he is gone. His last words were: 'I'm just glad I got to see Sam happy.' I'm so sorry."

Sam just sat there crying. Jack pulls her intohis arms. He just let her cry for a few minutes.

"Shh, Sam. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Jack, it's just it hurts so much." 'It hurts even more because in a couple of weeks was our first anniversary.'

"I figured that you would want to make the funeral arrangements," says Hammond, solemnly. Sam nodded.

"I think he would want full military honors, because he was the same rank as Jack."

"O.K."

"I'll call Mark." She heads back to their room. They watch her leave.

"Jack, follow her. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir." Jack walks back to their room and looks in to find Sam crying. 'It pains me to see her this way,' he thinks. He walks up to her and puts his arms around her.

"Shh, Sam, it's O.K. I've got you." She turns around and just cries into his chest.

"Thank you, Jack, thank you for being there for me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Let's just stay home. O.K.?"

"Uh huh." Sam calls in sick for her and Jack. Jack just holds Sam until she falls asleep. He walks out and closes the door behind him.

"I'll leave now, Jack."

"O.K., sir. Thank you for letting us know." Hammond gets up and walks to his car. Jack just stands there, watching Hammond pull away. He walks back to their room and finds Sam asleep. He kisses her forehead and walks out, closing the door behind him.

----

Three weeks later, they were at Jacob's memorial. Vice President Kinsey was not invited, much like Jack and Sam's wedding. Everybody had at least, one thing to say. Jack walked up to the podium and started to talk about what Jacob was to him.

"Jacob was like a father to me long before he was my father – in – law. He was someone who would listen. He could be annoying at times, but I'm glad I got to know him." He continues on about what Jacob did for him.

Sam walked up to the podium as Jack came down.

"Here's a list of people who are still alive today because of what Dad did for them: Major General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha O'Neill, Lieutenant General George Hammond, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Janet Frasier, President Henry Hayes, and _Vice_ President Robert Kinsey, much to our disappointment." Everybody laughs at that. "There are a lot more, but those were the major ones. The last words that my father spoke were: 'I'm just glad I saw Sam happy for once in her life.' I just wish that he could be here today so I could tell him how much that means to me. But, I found another way to celebrate Dad's life." A couple minutes later, a cart from the café is wheeled down. "I propose a toast. To Dad."

"To Dad."

"To Jacob."

"To Jacob." Everybody raises their glasses in Jacob's name.

Sam walks down and another person walks up. This goes on until the end of the line. Everybody starts to walk out solemnly. Sam walks out, but Jack stops her and puts his arms around her. She just cries onto his shoulder. He lets her cry for a few minutes.

"I just miss him so much, Jack."

Jack looks at her, "So do I, Sam, so do I. Let's go home. O.K.?" They walk back to each of their offices together and grab their stuff. Jack and Sam walk to his truck and drive home. Jack and Sam decide to skip dinner and just go to bed after what happened today. TBC…


	2. The News

And now, a continuation...

Jack woke up around 9:30 and found Sam not where he last saw her, in his arms. Jack sat up and grabbed his pants from off the floor beside the bed. He walked out to the kitchen and found Sam by the oven. Jack walks behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Good morning, love."

Sam turns around and kisses him. "Good morning, honey. I'm making pancakes and waffles. Do you want anything else?"

"Do we have any sausage and bacon?"

"Maybe. I'll check." Sam walks over to the fridge and looks inside. She finds two packages of bacon but no sausage. "Damn. We're out of sausage."

"Oh, well. Bacon's just fine." Jack starts to walk out of the room, when the phone rings. "Shit."

He picks up the phone. He continues talking for about ten minutes. Jack hangs up and walks back inside the room. "That was Danny boy. He said Janet needs see you in the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. I have no fuckin' idea." Jack said. Sam turned around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You need to loosen up. You're tense." She leans in to kiss him. Jack deepens the kiss and Sam starts to moan.

"Jack," she says, "I remembered that I have to get to base. I have a ton of paperwork and Janet needs to see me."

"I'm sure your CO is an understandable guy."

"You're my CO. Come on, Jack, stop."

"O.K., O.K., I'll stop. Let's go." Jack grabs the keys to his truck. They walked out to the truck and hopped in. Jack started the truck and drove off toward Cheyenne Mountain.

A/N: Quick question. Which name is it for the mountain, b/c in the movie it is Creek Mt. & in the show it's Cheyenne Mt.? If anyone knows the ans., please put it in a review. Thanks. :)

----

Jack pulled into his spot in the garage inside the complex. Sam jumped out and walked over to Jack's side as he was getting out. She grabbed his hand and they walked toward the evevator. Jack pulled out his card and they stepped in. Sam pressed the button for Level 28. The elevator stoped at Level 17, where Ferreti walks in.

"Morning, General, Colonel."

"Morning, Ferreti."

Ferreti presses the button for Level 26. Slowly, the elevator starts up again. In about five minutes, the elevator stops at Level 26 and Ferreti steps out. The elevator starts again with a jolt. "Damn elevator," says Jack.

Sam smiles at her husband's child – like additude. Sam rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Sam. Like I said before, I will always be there for you. If you ever need me for _anything, _call me." He looked into her eyes, finding what he had always found, love. He kissed her and put his arm around her shoulder. It finally stops at Level 28, where Jack and Sam, who seemed to be attached at the hip 24/7, turn and look at each other. Sam smiles and turns around to walk toward her lab. Jack calls out to her when they each reach their respective office/lab. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Sam looks at the plaque on her door. It looks a lot like Jack's, except instead of saying Maj. Gen. & having two stars underneath, it said Col. and had an eagle underneath. Sam sat down to find a kickass pile of paperwork on her desk. "What the fuck?"

Sam, realizing that she might not get home to night because of the paperwork, had remembered that Janet had needed to see her. She stood up and walked toward the infirmary. She is greated by Janet. "Morning, Janet."

"Good morning, Sam. Here is the reason I called you down here." She pulls a scan out of an envelope and put it on the moniter.

"Does that say what I think it says?"

"Yes, it does, Sam. You're pregnant." TBC…


	3. The Ceremony

And now, a continuation...

"What!" Sam yelled.

"You're pregnant."

"Wow! Mien Gott! Jack is going to have a heart attack when he gets the news!" Sam hugged her friend and ran out of the room. Janet watched her leave with a smile on her face. Sam ran down the hall in order to reach Jack's office, nearly running down a young captain. "Sorry!"

She finally reached his office, out of breath. She enters through the door in the briefing room. "Go right in, Colonel. He is doing paperwork."

She thanked the secretary and went in. "Jack."

"Yes, honey?"

"I've got some good news."

"What ya got, Sam?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What! Oh my God!" Jack jumps up from his seat and nearly jumps over his desk. He picks her up and spins her around. "What? When? Where? How?"

"I just learned the news from Janet. She said she wanted to see me and the moment I walked into the infirmary, she broke the news," she said.

"How far along?" Jack asked.

"About four months. I'm due in April, about the 24th."

Jack smiled. "How about I buy lunch for the pregnant lady?"

Sam looked at him with thankful eyes and a weak smile. "Yes. Thank you."

Jack put his arm around her waist. They walked down to the café and ordered lunch. Sam got a salad, a diet coke, and a sandwich. Jack got a Mountain Dew, a steak, and, at the urging of Sam, a salad. Jack paid for the lunch and followed Sam to a table. About ten minutes later, they are met by Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, and Ferreti. "Danny-boy, over here!"

Eventually, they spot the two soon-to-be parents and walk over to them. They all started eating. Daniel and Ferreti started bugging Sam about her being pregnant, Janet started eating, and Teal'c was staring off into space.

Finally, after about ten minutes of ignoring them, Sam started to get pissed off enough that she started yelling. "Ferreti! Daniel! Will you two stop fucking annoying me? That's an order!"

"Sorry, Sam," Daniel tried his best to look apologetic.

"Yeah, sorry, Colonel." Ferreti looked as if he was about to piss his pants because he feared the colonel's wrath. (If a 6'2", 180lbs guy is afraid of a 5'9", 140lbs women, that is pretty sad, no matter their rank.) Jack started cracking up because Ferreti and Daniel looked like they had seen the Grim Reaper.

"Shut up, Jack. It's not funny." Daniel yelled at his friend.

"You're right. It's fuckin' hilarious!" Jack fell off his seat, he was laughing so hard. Finally, after just about pissing his pants, Jack stopped laughing. He got up and sat back down in his seat. The whole café was looking at them, after all it not everyday you get to see a two-star fall out of his seat. Sam was giggling at her husband.

"Having a little trouble staying in your seat, honey?" Sam asked him, still giggling.

"Yeah, I think I am." Jack laughed. Jack sat back down, just as Siler walked by.

"You ok, Sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Siler. I just fell out of my seat." Jack reassured the sergeant. Siler nodded and walked away. Jack smiled at Sam and held her hand. They walked out after they finished eating, heading toward Jack's office. Sam kissed Jack on the cheek and walked into her lab. Jack smiled and looked at the picture on his desk. It was one of their wedding. He turned on his computer and started to play a game of solitaire.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and his computer shut down. Jack yelled "Fuck!" because he was on the last card when the power went out. He stood up and walked into the control room. "Siler!"

"Sorry, Sir. We'll try to figure it out as soon as possible." He told him, because no one wanted to be way went Jack went off into one of his rants. Jack turned around and left the room. He started his paperwork about 2 pm, and when he finished, it was close to 4. When he looked up, he saw that the power was on. He started up his computer and started a game of solitaire. He finished with a score of 590. Jack stood up and left the room. He walked down the hall and toward the commissary. He grabbed a glass full of Jell-O and walked back. He set it on the corner and opened up his e-mail. He had ten new messages. He organized them by priority. Three from the Joint Chiefs of Staff, one from Area 51 about the new technology that SG – 7 brought back from PJ4 – 548. Two from Hammond. The last four were from Groom Lake again about a new engine for the F-302s. There was a knock on his door. "Enter."

Jack looked up and saw someone new. "Can I help you?"

The man smiled. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell. I was sent by General Hammond for the spot on SG – 1. I hope I can make it."

"You and everyone else on this base. Colonel, not going to happen," Jack said. "Before you go anywhere near the gate, you have to go through the proper training."

"Bu-"

"Colonel, you are going through that training just like every single member of every single team. Dismissed." Jack waved his hand toward the door. Mitchell stood up and left. Jack sighed and left the room, heading toward Sam's lab.

"Hey, Jack. I hear the new "probie on base" came to see you," she said, making the gesture of the quotes.

"Oie." Jack rubbed his face and sat down, stealing her chair.

"So, what did you say?"

"I told him to make French fries instead."

"If Hammond sent him, then he must be good." Sam started to lecture him on the reason that he was probably sent. If anyone else tried to lecture him besides SG-1, they would have their asses out on the sidewalk before they knew what hit 'em. "Did you get his file?"

Jack opened his desk drawer. He pulled out Mitchell's file and tossed it down on the desk. Sam picked the file and flipped through it. "Wow! Recommended for the Silver Star twice!"

"Ya." Jack sighed. "I know I was being tough on him, but, I sure as hell am not risking the lives of anyone under my command on a slick resume."

"So, we're sticking with a three man team?" Daniel asks.

"How overly cautious of you, Jack." Sam said. "There's nothing in the regulations that says a SG team has to be made up of four members. You do know that he saved our asses in Antarctica, though, right, Jack?"

"Yeah, I know, but, just because you can engage in dogfights with alien ships, it does not mean you can take on hundreds of Jaffa on solid ground," Jack said. He stood up and walked toward the door and toward the café. Sam, feeling the urge to eat, followed him. Jack had grabbed what had to be at least half a pizza and a one liter bottle of Pepsi. Sam grabbed the other half and a bottle of water, upon orders of Janet. They sat down and started to eat.

_Elsewhere in the mountain…_

Daniel walked down the hall toward the guest corridors. He knocked on a door and was greeted by a distraught colonel. "Colonel Mitchell."

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Daniel Jackson."

"Doctor Jackson, nice to meet you." He opens the door farther and let him in.

"Don't let General O'Neill's decision get to you, we all just lost a great friend and he has a lot on his plate as of recently." Daniel said. Daniel left the room and headed toward the briefing room. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were sitting in their respective chairs. Daniel sat down and looked at Jack.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"I was talking to Colonel Mitchell."

"O.K. I have decided to let us see what he is made of. He is going with you on this one. Sam, you're going to get him set up with gear and a weapon. Teal'c, you're going to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Daniel, be yourself." Jack said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Daniel yelled as Sam giggled and Teal'c smirked.

"You know. Stand there, rave over artifacts, and whine when Sam says you have to leave. I'm sending SG-3, -5 ,and SG-12 with you on this one. You're going into enemy territory and you are going to need the backup," Jack stood up. "Dismissed."

Sam left the room and headed down to the guest corridors and knocked on Mitchell's door. He answered and she told him to follow her. She led him to SG -1's locker room and showed him his locker. She then led him to the armory. She handed him some armor and a service pistol. She told him to choose between the MP5, P90, and M4. Mitchell picked up a P90 and about five or six spare magazines. She led him to the gateroom and was met by Colonel Reynolds. "Colonel."

"Colonel." Sam nodded to Jack, who told Siler to dial the gate. Jack looked out the window at the four teams.

"SG teams -1, -3, -12, and -27, you have a go. Good luck, people and be careful. Teal'c." Jack nodded his head. Sam waved and the teams went through with guns level. Jack waited till the gate shut down to leave the room.

---

Sam motioned for the teams to fan out. SG -1 went straight ahead, SG -3 went to the left, SG -12 to the right, and SG -27 guarded the gate. Teal'c walked toward the woods and was met with an ambush. Lieutenant Colonel Johnson, leader of SG -12, ran to his aid. After about ten minutes of a constant firefight, the team was able to move on and met up with the other teams. Colonel Reynolds ran off into the distance with SG -3 and member of SG -27. "Reynolds. This is O'Neill. We were pinned down trying to set the C4 and we need assistance."

"On our way." Reynolds ran toward the woods and met up with the team. He looked up and saw about two hundred Jaffa. "HOLY SHIT!"

He pulled out seven grenades and taped them together in a beehive formation. He pulled the pin on the middle one and threw the pile. The explosion killed or maimed about fifty of the Jaffa. He told the M-60 gunner on his team to mow down the rest. The -60 gunner killed about another fifty before his was shot in the chest with a staff blast. He was killed instantly. Reynolds put a grenade into the M-213 launcher that was attached to his M4 carbine and fired it into the advancing line of Jaffa. The explosion killed another ten and blinded about fifteen. He fired until he ran out of ammo.

SG -1 was met with surprisingly little resistance afterward. Sam held up her fist and the teams stopped. She unloaded about twenty pounds of C4 and primacord. She tossed some to Reynolds, Teal'c, and Johnson. She told Mitchell to cover them while they went around and set the explosives. She had Reynolds and Teal'c go to the left and her and Johnson went to the right. They set the explosive close enough the when one went off, they all set off in a chain reaction. After thirty minutes, they all set off toward the gate. About halfway back, Sam threw the switch and the new base of Ba'al's had gone up in flames. Daniel was first to the gate so he dialed up Earth while the rest watched out for Jaffa. Daniel had a hard time concentrating with all gunfire around him. Finally, they managed to get a lock and Daniel punched in the numbers on his GDO. He waited about a minute and went through followed by SG -12, SG -27, SG -1, and SG -3.

-----------

Jack ran into the room and saw the teams running down the ramp. He looked for Sam and saw her come in right before Reynolds, dragging two Marines. The gate shut down. Jack ran down the steps that led from the control room and into the gate room. He looked at Sam. "Well?"

"Put another one down on our credit list, Jack." Jack looked at Reynolds. He looked back at him.

"General. Can I talk to you?" Jack nodded and the went to his office. Reynolds told him something that the rest could not make out. Jack nodded and left with Reynolds back into the briefing room.

"Anyway."

"Jack, is there something you're not telling us?" Sam inquired. Jack smiled. "What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that, Jack left the room and went to the commissary. He grabbed a cup of Jell-o and left toward his office. He sat down and started to do paperwork. He turned on his computer and typed up something and pressed enter. He finished the Jell-o and left the room, turning off the light.

-------

Jack walked into his office after Sam had her weekly checkup with Janet. He turned on his computer and found an e-mail that said the President was coming in response to his letter. Ten minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw the President standing there in his best suit. "Good morning, sir."

"Jack."

"What brings you here to this dark, bleak mountain on the fine, nice day, sir?" The President smiled.

"You know why, Jack. So, when do you want to do this?"

"Right now fine?"

"Sure." He looked out at two Secret Service agents and nodded. They left and went toward the gate room. They secured the room and placed themselves each at the corners right before the gate on the ramp. The President walked into the room to find all of the SG teams lined up in neat rows, with SG -1 and SG -3 standing along the side of the ramp. Everyone stood at attention when he walked by, followed by Jack. President Henry Hayes stood at the podium.

"Our Air Force has seven values. Courage, integrity, duty, loyalty, respect, selfless service, and honor. Colonel Samantha O'Neill embodies all of these values. So I am left with only two things to do. Colonel Samantha O'Neill is promoted to the grade of Brigadier General, United States Air Force." Jack picked up one of the pins and took off the eagles on her blue overcoat. He put the stars on each of her shoulders.

"Brigadier General Samantha O'Neill, for going above and beyond the call of duty in the line of fire, is awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor. She singlehandedly dragged three Marines to safety at the risk of her own." President Hayes turned to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He walked over to the President and gave him a black box. The President took out the Medal of Honor and placed it around Sam's neck. "I also have one more thing to do while I am here. I am authorizing the promotion of Major General Jack O'Neill, for extremely outstanding leadership, to the rank of General of the Air Force, United States Air Force."

Jack looked surprised. He walked over to the President. Hayes took off the stars and placed five on each side. The President turned back to the crowd. "That's all. Dismissed."

They all left down to the commissary to find a shitload of food and drinks. Jack grabbed a one liter of Mountain Dew, since Sam wouldn't let him drink beer on duty, and at least half a pizza. Sam grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich. They sat down at a table that was empty. The table filled rapidly with the President, a Secret Service agent, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, and General Hammond. Sam was gazing off into space. Jack looked at her, worried. "Sam, you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"It's when you're not, that I should be worried." Jack smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. She moved her chair closer to his and leaned up against him. They took off their blue jackets that had all their ribbons and rank insignia and laid them across the back of their chairs. Jack streached and hit the President in the head. "Sorry, Sir."

Hayes smiled and said it was alright. Jack and the President left the room. Janet looked at Sam. "Congratulations, General."

Sam smiled and hugged her friend. Jack walked back in. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I have to go to Iraq."

"Why? Don't they have enough soldiers there?" Sam asked.

"They need me to command a Special Ops battalion. I'm sorry. I should be back in a couple months."

"What about the SGC?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Either I can call in Landry or Teal'c can lead SG -1. Your choice." Sam thinks about it and decides to lead the SGC. Jack looked at her. "You're sure?"

"Yep. When are you leaving?"

"Friday." Jack said. "Follow me." He led her to his office and started telling her what to answer. "The information in the black folders go to Hammond, the blue folders go to Area 51, and the red folders go to the President. Here is my password for my email." He pulled out at sticky note from his desk drawer and writes down seven letters. (try and guess) you will know if your have seen the end of "Cold Lazuras" Jack got all depressed. Sam tried to think of something to take his mind off of it.

"So?" Sam started. "What now?"

"Well, now, we go home." She stands up. Jack puts his arm on her shoulder and they walk out toward the elevator. Sam presses the button for the surface. The elevator stops on level 10 and Reynolds walks in. "Night, Colonel."

"Night, Generals." The elvator stop again two levels below the surface and Reynolds walks out. Finially, the elevator stops at the surface. The two of them walk out and head for the garage. Jack pulls out his keys and they drives out, heading for home.

-----

Jack pulls into their garage around 10 pm. They step out and into the house. They walk back to their bedroom, closing the door. As for the rest, I'll leave that up to you. TBC….


	4. Flashback

And now a continuation...

Jack woke up and looked over at Sam. She was still asleep. Jack tried to sit up without waking her up. He was only wearing a pair of shorts. He started to walk out to the kitchen and started breakfast. Sam looked around for Jack, upon finding that he wasn't there, pulled on an oversized shirt of Jack's that fell all the way down to her knees. She walked out and saw him standing by the oven, cooking breakfast. Sam walked into the kitchen and surprised him.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Was kind of a long night, wasn't?" Jack smirked. She smiled and opened the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of orange juice. She stood back up to find Jack looking at her as if waiting for something.

"What?" Without warning, Jack grabbed her and dipped her down toward the floor while kissing her.

A/N For something similar, see Window of Opportunity episode.

Jack pulled her back up. He let go and went back to his cooking. Sam walked off toward the table with a smile. She set the bottle on the table and found herself feeling faint. She lean up against the table to catch herself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack smiled. She looked up at him. "I probably should see Janet for my weekly check-up."

----

They walked down to the infirmary. "Morning, Janet."

"Morning, Sam. Hop up on the table." Janet says. Sam jumps on the table and sits down. Janet runs a few tests. "Well, everything is normal."

"For a three month pregnant lady."

"For a three month pregnant lady." Janet repeats. She smiles as Jack and Sam leave the room. They walk to the hall that separated their office/lab. Jack rested his arm on her shoulder. Sam kissed him and walked toward the door of her lab. She turned around and saw him leaning against the doorframe. She mouthed "Love you," to him. He did the same and they walked into their office/lab. Jack turned on his computer, logged in, and checked his email. He answered a couple things from Hammond, the President, and Area 51, and then he ran his screensaver. It was pictures of Sam and him on their honeymoon, their first Christmas together, and their anniversary, which happened to be Sam's birthday. Sam looked at and told him that it was the best birthday present she had ever received. In order to make it on her birthday, they waited another year for the wedding. He smiled and moved the mouse to stop the screensaver and opened a game of solitaire. He finished with a score of 600. Jack stood up and looked at the clock. "Damn, it's lunch time."

He walked down to Sam's lab. "Hey, sexy. Wanna get lunch?"

Sam looked at him and smiled. "Sure."

Sam stood up and walked over to him. He held her hand and they headed down toward the commissary. Jack grabbed a 1-liter Mountain Dew and a couple slices of pizza. Sam grabbed a water and a steak. They walked over to a free table and sat down. Jack started to eat as Sam called Janet and the rest of the group over. Janet sat next to Sam, Daniel next to Janet, and Teal'c between Jack and Daniel to keep Jack from strangling Daniel whenever he pissed Jack off. Daniel decided to do just that. He started talking about random things. Jack glared at him and gave him the bird. Daniel faked injury.

"I'm hurt, Jack." Jack smiled and turned toward Daniel.

"My day is almost complete."

"Almost, honey?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"When is it going to be full?"

"At home." Jack smirked. He stood up and walked toward the door. He waited by the door for Sam's response. Sam thought for a second. Daniel and Janet looked at her like she was stupid.

Janet spoke up. "You really don't get what he means, do you?"

"I didn't at first, but now…" Sam scoffed and shook her head. Jack laughed and left the room. He walked into his office and closed the door, locking it behind him. He unlocked a drawer that no one, not even Sam, had seen the contents of a small box that Jack had taken from the house. He picked up the box and ran his finger over the engraving. It read "Charlie O'Neill 1987 – 1995" He placed the box back in his desk drawer and locked the door, without looking inside. When he and Sara had divorced, Jack took all of his stuff and whatever stuff of Charlie's that he wanted and left. He moved to his cabin and contemplated suicide. Then, without a warning, Catherine had given him a second chance and he met Sam, the love of his life. After eight years of restraint, General Hammond managed to persuade President Hayes, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and Congress to suspend the fraternization regs for all long running special operations commands, which allowed him and Sam to pursue a relationship. During those eight years, Jack had just wanted to grab Sam and make out with her. Jack fortunately had kept his feelings to himself. The rest of SG -1, Hammond, and Janet could tell that the two of them cared for each other more than the regulations allowed. Finally, after Hammond was promoted to the head of Homeworld Security, he asked the Congress to suspend the frat rules for the SGC. When the bill was passed with a 500 – 25 vote, Jack asked Sam out, and after a month of dating, he proposed. He told her that he knew a month was too early, but they had been with each other for eight years, but never had really been together. Sam said yes and they settled on April for the wedding. Jack was promoted to Brigadier General and he subsequently promoted Sam to Lieutenant Colonel. Another year had passed; Jack was promoted to Major General and given a choice of leading Homeworld Security or staying at the SGC. He chose to stay and promoted Sam to the rank of Colonel. Yet another year had passed and Jack was promoted to General of the Air Force. Sam was promoted to Brigadier General and awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor. Sam was found to be three months pregnant. Jack was given a one month tour of Iraq, for which he is supposed to leave on Friday. That gives him and Sam three days to be together. He told her what to do and left for home. There, they made love. Not the rough passion they experienced when Sam was controlled by the Bronca virus, but true love. The next day, Jack woke up and fixed breakfast. Sam woke up ten minutes later and showered. She walked out after grabbing a shirt of Jack's. She and Jack ate and drove to the SGC. He checked his e-mail after Sam's weekly check-up with Janet. Jack played a lot of solitaire. He left the room and went to lunch with Sam. Daniel and the rest came fifteen minutes later. Daniel pissed him off and Jack flipped him off. Jack left and locked himself in his office. He opened the box.

'I miss you, Charlie,' he thought. Jack picked up Charlie's baseball glove, which was lying over a picture of Sarah, Charlie, and him. He picked up the picture and set the glove down. He looked at the picture for five minutes and dropped the picture without realizing it. Sam heard the crash and ran out of her lab, toward Jack's.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Sam tried to open the door, but he had locked it. She knocked on the door. "Jack. Open the door. Come on, honey."

Sam steadied herself against the door and slammed her shoulder against it. The door flew open. She saw Jack looking at the picture of Charlie and glass everywhere. She ran over to him, grabbed him and held him until he stopped crying. Jack turned to face her.

"Thank you, Sam."

"You were there for me when Dad died, now I'm here for you." Sam lifted his head so that he was looking into her eyes. "In the words of the famous Jack O'Neill, 'I will always be there for you, no matter what.'"

Jack wiped his eyes and looked at the clock. It was about 5:30. "Damn. I think we need to head home."

Sam smiled and agreed with him. Jack pulled out his keys as they walked toward the garage. Sam snatched the keys out of his hand. "I'll drive."

Jack helped her in and walked around to the passenger side. He hopped in and Sam drove off out of the mountain.

------

Sam pulled into their garage at a quarter till six. Jack had fallen asleep on the drive home. Sam shook him in order to wake him up. Jack slowly woke up. "What?"

"We're home."

"Already?"

"Yes. You were out the second we pulled out of the base." Sam smiled as they got out. Jack walked in side after Sam and headed toward the couch. He turned on the T.V. and changed it to the news. Jack started to feel bored as the top story came on. Sam walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Do you really feel like cooking?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. How 'bout pizza and a movie?"

"Sure." Jack grabs the phone. He starts to dial as Sam steals it from him. Since they both liked different toppings, they decided that whoever has the phone decides the toppings.

"HEY!" Jack yells. "Don't force me to use my tickle torture."

"You won't do that."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, of this." Sam says. She grabs his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss.

"Cheap."

"All's fair in love and war. You know the rules." Jack winced. 'That was true.' Jack walked away in defeat. "I defeated the Great Jack O'Neill."

"Damn." Jack sighed. "You had better watch your ass later."

"Why? Are you going to be on it?" she asked, making a sexual implication.

"Wrong mental image there." Jack said as he rubbed his eyes. Sam laughed.

_Twenty minutes later… _

The pizza had come. As Jack paid the delivery guy, Sam took the pizzas into the kitchen. She opened a box and saw that it was the box with Jack's toppings. "Damn."

She closed the box and opened the other box. "Aha!"

She took half the pizza and walked into the living room. She set her plate down and opened the small door on the stand that kept the T.V. up. "What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter." Sam closed her eyes and picked a random DVD. She turned on the DVD player and put the disk in. She looked at the box. "Shit."

Jack walked in just as she cursed. He looked at the box and broke out laughing. Sam had picked out "Monty Python and the Holy Grail.". Now she would have to hear Jack walking around for the rest of the evening saying "Ni", "Ping", and "Ni Wong."

Finally, after the movie was over, they walked back to their room, closing the door. TBC…


	5. Ambush and a Visit by the Tokra

"Use two of those things."

"Sir?"

"It's a 'blast door'." - Jack & Reynolds in "Revaltions Pt. 2"

And now a continuation...

Jack woke up one morning. He bent down and pulled on a pair of boxers. Sam, now six months pregnant, turned around and saw him getting dressed. She stood up and pulled on one of his shirts, which was now only one size too large, because of the growing bulge in her stomach. Jack turned around to see her. "Morning, Love."

"Morning." She gave him her "Thousand Watt" smile. Jack smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Good, me too. How 'bout pancakes?"

"Sure." Jack started making breakfast. The phone rang. Jack picked it up. "O.K., Janet, I'll tell her."

Jack hung up. Sam looked at him. "Tell me what?"

"She wants you in a little early today. Apparently, she wants to check something." Jack smiled. "I'm sure its nothing, but she wants to be sure. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Yeah." Sam gave him a faint smile. Jack wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. Jack kissed the top of her head. They drive to the SGC and walk down to the infirmary and entered.

"Morning, Sam. I need to run a few tests and then you can be on your way." Janet said. Jack sat on the edge of the exam table, out of the way of Janet, but close enough to hold Sam's hand. About twenty minutes later, they were allowed to leave. They walked toward their respective office/lab. Jack turned around and yelled across the hall.

"Hey! Love you!"

"Love you, too." If anyone on base had heard that and did not know about their relationship, they would have thought 'What the hell!' Sam walked into her lab and closed the door, locking it. She sat down in her chair and fell asleep. By the time, she woke up it already eleven o'clock. "Damn!"

She started some paperwork she had been putting off for the last month. She had stopped at twelve to get lunch and bring it back to continue on the pile. She finally finished at a quarter till three. "Holy Shit! That was a lot."

Sam stood up and stretched. She smiled as she looked at her screensaver. She had the same pictures as Jack except hers had included pictures of Daniel and Janet's wedding, too. She stopped it and checked her mail. She picked up the pile and walked with it over to Jack's office. "Here is the paperwork for the last moth, Honey."

"Thanks, Love." Jack picked up the pile and threw it in the SG-1 paperwork folder in a stack of drawers that had folders for all of the forty SG teams. Jack smiled at her. Sam smiled back and left. The second she sat down, alarms blared across the base.

"Shit." She ran out of the room and into the control room. She yelled "Siler!", sounding pretty pissed because the techie wasn't where he was supposed to be.

The gate had activated and the iris wouldn't shut, _again_. Sam locked the blast doors to the gateroom and the one for the window. The window shattered as the blast door was half down. Glass flew everywhere, cutting Sam across her legs, arms, and chest. Her black shirt that she wears all the time under her SGC jacket was torn and tattered. You could see her red bra beneath the ripped parts. The only difference was that this time, no one came through. Jack stood around giving orders as Sam ran down to the armory. She met up with Teal'c. She grabbed a suit of body armor, a loaded P-90 with several spare clips and a zat. Teal'c grabbed a staff weapon and two zats & ran out followed by Sam. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Jaffa, loyal to Ba'al, came through in groups of twenty.

"General O'Neill, this is Lieutenant Colonel Harper of SG-5. We are pinned down in a corridor on Level 29 and we need assistance."

"On our way." They ran down the hall and toward the elevator. Sam pressed the button for Level 29 and faced the door, weapon level. She looked out the door as it came to a stop. She saw a group of Jaffa and fired. The Jaffa fell one by one. All were killed, but not without getting a couple shots off. One grazed Sam's arm and the other clipped her leg.

"Shit," she swore. She wasn't supposed to by running around, firing guns everywhere since she was on suspension until the baby was born, but the future of Earth depended on it. She saw another that was at the end of the hall firing at some SFs and a couple of SG teams down a hall off to the left. She took aim at the side of the Jaffa's head and fired. His head exploded in a rain of blood.

"Holy shit!" she heard an SF say. She ran down the hall to help cover the wounded. About thirty Jaffa came around the corner. After a very long five minutes, Jack ran up beside her and started firing.

"Nice of you to join us, Honey. What kept you?"

"Damn armory door wouldn't open." He mumbled. Sam smiled because he acted like a child at times. Colonel Reynolds was crouched over behind a turned over desk.

"You got those clips?" Reynolds asked.

"Here." Jack handed him a magazine for an M4. Jack took the time to reload also. He slammed the clip in and pulled the hammer. He crouched behind the desk next to Reynolds. He rested on one knee and fired. The bullets pierced the armors and tore through the Jaffa's stomach. He fell down, dead. Jack knew that he wouldn't have time to reload for a while so he pulled out his service pistol and fired, aiming at the heads of Jaffa. He emptied the clip into random Jaffa. By the time he ran out, there were ten Jaffa on the ground with holes in their head. He ran down to the armory, though he did not want to leave Sam, he needed to kill the leader of this failure they call an attack. He switched his P90 for a M24 sniper rifle. He ran back out and climbed into a ventilation shaft outside the door. He crawled his way to over the gateroom and above what seemed to be the leader of this failed attack. He laid down and stuck the end of the barrel through the vent above the ramp. He looked around and saw two SFs and three Jaffa dead. Jack looked around again. He took aim and when he had the leader in his sight, he fired. The bullet went into his head, through his body, and out his groin. The body collapsed in a heap.

"Suck that, bitch!" he said under his breath. When the Jaffa saw there leader crumble to the floor with a bullet run through his body, they all stopped fighting. After that, they were easily defeated. Everyone agreed that the bodies of the Jaffa and of their leader should be sent to Sokar (see Jolinar's Memories for more info).

"Dial 'er up, Walters." Walter starts dialing the gate. Just when the seventh chevron was about to lock, the wormhole engaged from a different planet.

"Unscheduled Offworld activation!" Walters yelled as the wormhole engaged prematurely. "It's the Tokra, sir."

"Open it." Just after the iris opened, a familiar face walked through, carrying a slightly larger briefcase than last time. "Oi. This cant be good." TBC…


	6. A 'Normal' Day in the Lives of Jack&Sam

And now a continuation...

Jack walked down the small flight of stairs in the control room and into the gate room. He was met by Sam and Daniel. Teal'c was stuck in the restroom. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Anise could hear a hint of sarcasm in Jack's voice. "To this."

She held up the case and set down on the table. She opened the case and turned it around so they could see. Jack and Daniel swore, Teal'c looked away, and Sam had a flashback to last time.

_"Sir, just go!" _

_"NO!" She had looked at him with a pleading look in her eye. Jack stared back at her, fearing that might lose the woman that he has loved secretly for the last three years. _Jack knew what she was thinking but decided not to mention it. Sam was brought of her reverie by Anise speaking.

"This version still does not work on the Tokra but it should not affect Teal'c."

Sam spoke up. "I still have a protein marker from Jolinar and what about my being pregnant?

"Again, those should not influence the device."

Jack looked at them individually and shrugged. "Ahh, what the hell."

He picked up one of the armbands and slapped it on. Sam followed suit. They looked at each other with a small twinkle in their eyes and an evil grin. Anise spoke up again. "The devices have a couple small side effects."

"Small!" Daniel, who noticed the grins, sounded alarmed. Teal'c also noticed the grins, but appeared not to care.

"The side effects should only influence Colonel O'Neill and General O'Neill."

Janet spoke up. "I would like to be kept in the loop, this time, about their vitals and everything else."

Sam looked at Anise. "It's 'General', now."

"My apologies."

Suddenly, Jack said. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too." The rest of them said. The group walked down to the commissary; Jack and Sam seemed to grabbed half of stock.

"I think that the chefs are probably pissed at us." Jack said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, over the last month, we have probably emptied the café at least fifty times over in the last month." Sam replied, "but, they can't do anything about it unless…"

"Unless they wanna be working on toilets in some old abandoned weather station in Antarctica." Jack said, using the same threat that Kinsey used on Sam when Jack held him hostage at his party. Sam reached back and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Ever since Janet had pronounced her pregnant, Sam hadn't cared about her hair that much. She knew that it was in direct violation of regulations, but Jack, because of his rank as a five-star and his special friendship with the President, had stopped the bitching by the Joint Chiefs. They found a clear table and sat down. There were a couple TVs in the café and Jack turned one on to ESPN. Sam rolled her eyes and stole the remote. "HEY!"

She smiled and turned another TV onto another channel. Jack stole back the remote and turned his TV up so he could hear it over Sam's. Sam reached over and pressed the mute button on his remote.

"You're sooooo going to regret this."

Sam stood up and preceded to make out with him in front of the entire cafeteria. As she did this, there were hoots and hollers from everyone but T. After about five minutes, she stopped and sat back down. "How do you like me now, honey?"

"THAT was SOOO fucking cheap!" Jack yelled. Daniel and Janet started laughing, but that was quickly stopped with a death glare from Jack. Everyone else snickered. Even a few SFs, who have a reputation for looking like stone. Jack stood up which caused them to shut up. "That what I thought."

He sat back down. Sam looked at him. "Now, now, honey, no need to go scaring the piss out of young SFs." She turned to face the SFs. "Its 's alright. Even though he's pain in the ass, he doesn't do anything that I won't let him. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, honey."

Sam smirked. "I wanna hear you say it."

Jack gave her a look that said 'You have fuckin' got to be kidding me!"

"Say it."

"Not here!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!" If anyone had just walked past the table at that moment, they would have been like 'WTF!' because it is not everyday you see a five-star general getting bossed around by a one-star. But, then again, Sam had leverage.

Sam had decided to use that leverage because she had had enough.

"Say it or no 'fun' for a week."

Everyone at that table and the surrounding tables, but T, scoffed when she said that. Jack got all flustered and yelled. "That's blackmail!"

"Say it and that won't happen."

Jack sighed. "Fine, I'll say it. I'm your bitch and you're my master." He had said it under his breath.

"What? I didn't hear you. Could you please speak up?" Sam cracked up. Every one else, because they had not heard the joke, had a confused look on their faces. Finally, after ten minutes of laughing, Sam finally settled down. She was still giggling but for the most part, she was calm. Jack had suddenly given an evil grin.

"You going to pay for this. So you had better watch you ass after you get home. You never know when 'someone' is going to pounce on you. Do you catch my drift?"

Sam had decided to be a smart ass at that moment. "No, I don't think I do."

"Wiseass." Jack said. Sam smirked.

"That's one of the reasons you love me, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, but only one." Jack said. "Out of countless reasons." Jack kissed her forehead and laid his arm across her shoulders. As he did this, Sam had leaned up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. They finished eating and left the room, heading toward the elevator. Sam reached over and pressed the button for Level 17. The doors closed and the elevator started. Finally after a long ride, the elevator stopped and they turned to face each other. Sam gave Jack a quick kiss and headed toward her lab. She turned on the computer and started up some random machines that would help her study the device that SG-24 brought back from P6T-928. She placed the "doohickey", as Jack calls them, under the microscope. She got so enveloped in her tests that she failed to see Janet walk in.

"Hey, Sam."

"Oh, hi, Janet." She replied.

"You didn't come down for your check up, so I got worried."

"Jack didn't say that you wanted to see me this afternoon."

"Well, you can give him hell for me. How 'bout from now until this baby comes, I want to see you once a week. That fine?" Janet asked.

"Ya." Sam sighed. She walked up to infirmary with Janet. Janet pulled the curtains shut and helped Sam on the exam table. The second the table hit the back of Sam's legs, she let out a small yelp. "Damn, that's cold!"

Janet smiled. "Okay. Let's begin."

-------

It had taken Janet four hours to finish the tests on Sam. Finally at about 1700, she was allowed to leave. The second she sat down in the chair in her lab, she fell asleep. It was about 9:00 pm when she was woke up by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Sam, wake up." She groaned and slowly lifted her head. She looked up to see Jack's face less than six inches in front of her. She yelled and flew back in her chair. "Sorry, Love."

Sam finally caught her breath about ten minutes later. Jack helped her up and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Sorry," he repeated.

"Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me and probably 'Bubba', too!" Sam yelled. She patted her stomach. Jack sighed in resignation.

"Let's go home." Jack told her. She stood up and stumbled. Jack caught her and pulled her up tight against him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." She rested her head on Jack's shoulder and held his hand. They walked toward the lab door and out into the hall. It took them twenty minutes to walk down to the garage. Jack had helped Sam in and drove off out of the mountain.

---------

Jack pulled into their garage at about 9:30. He closed the garage door and helped Sam out of the truck. They walked into the house and toward the bedroom. Jack had had to fight the urge to drive fast because the effect the armbands had on them. Jack turned the TV on to the news and laid down next to Sam. Deciding that nothing interesting was going on in the world, Jack turned the lights off and rolled over, facing Sam. After moving closer to her, he laid an arm over her and fell asleep. TBC….


	7. Two New Additions

And now a continuation...

Jack woke up because he felt his arm fall on top of the bed. He saw that Sam was no longer in her spot at his side. He heard the sound of water running and a curtain drawing. Jack smirked and decided that it was now a good time to shave. He rolled off the edge of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Sam heard the door open and opened the curtain wide enough to poke her head out. She saw Jack standing there shaving and washing his face.

"Morning, honey." Jack jumped and turned around. He saw Sam grinning at him. She turned the water off, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around her. She then turned around to face Jack, who was looking at her in the mirror. Sam leaned up against his back and hugged his abdomen, her breasts pressing against his back. She kissed a scar he had on his right shoulder and rested her head on his back. They stayed like that for about five minutes but it seemed like an eternity to them. Finally, Sam moved away to dry off and get dressed. She pulled on a shirt of Jack's again. Today, she was officially nine months pregnant. Jack left the room and started to make breakfast. He opened the fridge and cursed. He ran back, got dressed and left for the grocery.

'Sam is going to kill me if I don't get back in five minutes!' He thought. He grabbed several boxes of pancake mix and a couple cartons of eggs, along with some orange juice. He paid for the items and drove home as fast as he could. The garage started going up when it stopped with just under an inch left for enough to allow the truck to fit.

"Goddammit!" he yelled. Sam heard him and walked out in her robe as she was not fully dressed. When she saw his truck stuck under the door, she broke out laughing.

"How the hell did you manage that?" she asked him between fits of laughter.

"The damn door broke!" Jack backed his truck out, but not without severally scratching the roof. He found a ladder and set it up under the light. He climbed to the top and opened the box behind the light. He found that the wire that connected the garage with the system that opened the door was fried. "Fuck!"

Jack looked down at Sam. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to run to the hardware store, which I would not have to if the damn door hadn't broke."

Jack disconnected the wire and jumped in his truck. He drove off towards the nearest Home Depot, ran inside and bought a wire, and a couple of spares. He drove as fast as he could without being stopped for speeding. He was stopped though. "Fuck."

Jack pulled over to the shoulder of the road as the cop rolled up behind him. Jack found his Air Force ID and the registration for the truck. The cop walked up beside him and told him to roll down the window. Jack obliged.

"ID and registration, please." The officer said. Jack handed the cop the stuff in his hand and silently cursed himself. He took a long look at the cop's face. He thought the cop looked familiar but he couldn't place him. (Take a guess.) Jack shrugged. The cop handed him his stuff along with a ticket. He explained what Jack could do about the ticket and left towards his car. As he pulled away, Jack thought of the story that he might tell the rest of the station.

_'Hey. Guys, guess what I just did.'_

_'What?'_

_'I just pulled over a five-star general.'_

_'You did WHAT!' they all heard the chief yell._

'Pete Shanahan. The one-time fiancé of Sam,' Jack thought. 'He must have been moved to a traffic cop, because, last I can remember he was a detective.' Jack drove home and told Sam about his encounter with Pete. Sam turned stone cold at the mention of Pete. She got stuck in the past and of how she hurt him, by leaving him two weeks after he proposed to her. Her excuse was that she needed to sort out her feelings, but the real reason was that she and Jack started going out, behind the whole world's back, before the regs were suspended. She was shaken out of her reverie when she felt Jack tug on her arm and pull her close. She rested her head on his chest.

"Hey." Sam looked up as he spoke. "It's all in the past. I'm here for you, now more than ever."

Jack kissed her and she felt herself melt into it. Finally, he pulled away and looked Sam in the eye. He said, "Did that prove it?"

"Yes. Thank you. I needed that." Jack smiled at her. She smiled back and helped him make breakfast. In all, it took them twenty minutes to cook everything. They finally sat down and caught the end of the morning news. Jack laid across the couch and Sam laid behind him with her back against the back of the couch. They started to eat as Jack channel flipped. He finally stopped on Spike to see World's Wildest Police Videos. Sam almost barfed when they saw a man's car flip, the man flung out the sun roof, and skid about fifty feet down the pavement. Jack turned the channel and rubbed her back to help her settle down.

"Are you okay, Love?" Jack asked her. She nodded and looked at the screen again. Jack changed the station to Fox and House, M.D. was on. Sam stole the remote so he didn't change it. He gave her a glare and turned toward the TV. After about ten minutes, he started to really get into the show. Jack especially liked House's twisted sense of humor. 'This is a show along Janet's sort of line.'

He told himself to ask Janet if she has seen the show. He looked at Sam and spoke. "We're staying home. You don't look so hot. Well, you're always hot, but…"

"Ha-ha. What about the SGC?"

"T can handle it. After all, he is a simulated Brig." That was true because every time, Sam was promoted, Teal'c was promoted to that same rank, but simulated.

(AN – simulated rank means that you have the pay grade and title but no medals and insignia. Jack's insignia is five stars shaped like a pentagon.)

Jack picked up the phone and dialed the SGC. After a small verbal battle with an SF when he tried to ask him how Jack got the base number, he was put through to Teal'c.

"T. You're in charge."

"Very well, O'Neill." Teal'c said. Jack hung up and turned back to Sam. She had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. Carrying the baby was starting to it toll on her. He climbed over the back of the couch and laid down behind her. He laid an arm over her and fell asleep.

----

Sam woke up to find Jack asleep with an arm around her waist and his face buried in her hair. She smiled as she debated to move and stretch or let him sleep because he looked so content and happy. She chose the latter and turned the TV on. She turned the volume down as not to disturb him. She was flipping channels when she saw the evening news.

"There was a massive explosion in the middle of the Nevada desert today. It appears that the government was testing some kind weapon, but all calls to head officials of each branch of the Armed Forces and the federal agencies have been blocked. At this time, we have no further details on the story."

Sam smirked as she realized what the explosion was. Area 51 was testing a new thermonuclear-enhanced version of a Naqudria bomb that they had taken from Jonas's homeworld after Daniel came back. Only about three hundred people in the world knew exactly what the explosion was and what it could do. The area of about 200 square miles around the blast will be uninhabitable for the next fifty years. Everything within fifty miles was instantly incinerated and everything within twenty mile outside of that would have received fifth-degree burns if that existed. Sam instantly thought of the small rabbits and other animals that had been vaporized by the explosion and developed a sad frown. She changed that station to Spike and watched CSI. She found out that Jack was awake when she felt him brush his lips against the base of her neck. She moaned and leaned closer to him as if wanting more. Jack continued his exploration of her body with his mouth and tongue. After about an hour of making out on the sofa, they finally stopped and Jack rolled off of her. He walked into the kitchen and started lunch. He finished at 12:30 and brought Sam a plate covered in food. She smiled at him and kissed some food off the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks, Honey," she said. Jack smiled back, sat down next to her, and helped her sit up. She leaned up against his shoulder, stretched her legs out across the sofa. Jack winced as his shoulder was shoved into the couch uncomfortably. Then, it happened. Sam had turned to look at Jack and fainted.

"Sam!" He cried as he leapt up to catch her. Jack eased her back down on the sofa as he grabbed his cell phone off the table. He pressed the speed dial for Janet as he carried Sam to the car. "Janet. It's Jack."

Janet instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened!"

"It's Sam. We started to eat lunch and watch TV and she fainted."

"Bring her in."

"Roger that, doc." Jack hung up and pulled out of the garage, heading towards the mountain.

------

Jack pulled into his spot in the garage and ran to the elevator. He carried Sam in his arms as he waited to descend toward inside of the mountain. He ran down the hall as soon as the doors opened. As he ran, people moved out of the way for him. They knew that it must be very serious if the general was running down the hall, carrying his wife, a seasoned combat veteran and Medal of Honor recipient. Jack turned a hard right and almost ran into Janet. Together, they raced down to the infirmary, Jack still carrying Sam and Janet giving orders to every available nurse. Jack set her down on an empty gurney as she slowly woke up. Jack squeezed her hand and told her it was going to be okay.

"Jack," she said groggily. "where am I?"

"You're at the SGC, Love. It's going to be okay." All of a sudden, she screamed.

"She going into labor!" Janet yelled. All the nurses ran into the emergency room as Jack stepped out of their way. He stood at the head of the bed, holding her hand. Every time she screamed, Jack squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead, which quickly calmed her down. It took about three hours, but finally, the child was born. "Jack, meet your new daughter."

She placed her in Jack's arms. All of a sudden, Sam screamed again. "Oh shit! Not again."

Janet turned back around so fast that she did a complete 540. Jack caught her shoulder so she didn't fall from dizziness. He let her go and stepped back. He supported the baby while Janet dealt with Sam. This one came in about twenty minutes. "Ok, Jack, now meet your new son."

She placed him in Jack's other arm. He turned around to see Sam giving him a weak smile behind exhausted eyes. He spoke slowly. "It's okay, Sam. Sleep. I'll be here."

They moved Sam back into the infirmary and Jack lifted her over the edge of the cot. Janet thought that is was weird that afterward Sam had virtually no baby fat like most people do, but she concluded that the protein marker from Jolinar had something to do with it and left it at that. Jack pulled an unused gurney over and laid down on top of it. He placed the girl in Sam's arms and kept their son, figuring that one was enough for the exhausted new mother. Soon all three were out and Jack walked over to the door, standing guard. He soon pulled a bored looking SF over. "Can you guard this door?"

"Yes, sir."

"Be sure not to let anyone in unless they are members of SG-1, a doc, or a general. And if they bitch, tell them that it comes directly from General of the Air Force Jack O'Neill. **_Only_** let them in if it is an emergency. That should shut them up."

"Of course, sir." Jack thanked the airman and walked back in. He scooted the gurney as close as it could. He laid the babies down in the cribs that they had received in the baby shower and laid down behind Sam, falling asleep.

-----

About a week later, Sam left the infirmary. She carried the girl, Grace, while Jack carried the son, Aaron. He helped Sam out of the carand closed the garage door. They carried the kids into their room. Jack set Aaron in his crib. He was fast asleep. Jack walked over behind Sam, who sat in a rocking chair holding Grace. He rubbed her shoulders.

"Aaron's asleep." He whispered. "You need to get some, too."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can, Sam. Get some sleep, that an order." Jack said. "I'll set up a monitor in their room and put the receiver on our nightstand. I'll watch over them until Grace falls asleep."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

She stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room. She grabbed a quick shower and collapsed on top of the bed, not bothering to dry off. The second her head hit the pillow, she was out. Jack walked in ten minutes later. He had set a receiver on the nightstand next to him. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. He laid an arm over her waist.

"They're out." He kissed her at the base of her neck and fell asleep. TBC...


	8. The Attack at Home and She's Baaack

And now, a continuation...

Jack woke up at 9:30 and stretched. When his hand hit the bed next to him and found it empty, Jack became worried. He heard a crash in the kitchen. He opened the drawer next to him and found his gun. Jack slowly crept out to the kitchen and looked around. When Sam walked out of the garage, Jack set his gun down and ran to her.

"God, Sam. You scared me. I thought you had been kidnapped or something." Jack said. He pulled her tight against his chest. "I love you."

Sam was happy that she was in his arms. She looked over his shoulder and saw three men in black Kevlar armed with Glock 26s walking slowly towards their house. "Jack. Look behind you. Be careful not to alarm them, though."

Jack slowly turned around and saw them, too. Jack pulled Sam casually back towards their room. He then ran back to their closet. He grabbed a P-90 out of the armory in their closet and handed it to Sam. He then grabbed a M-4/M-213, a H&K USP .45 for backup, and slowly walked down the hall. All the weapons in their armory ranged from knives to grenade launchers.(AN – ever seen Tremors? – think of Bert's back wall in his basement) Sam pulled the magazine out, checked it, slammed it back in, and pulled the hammer. She followed him out into the hall. The men were just about to the door. Jack positioned himself behind a wall with just his gun and the right side of his head over the edge. Sam stood at the opposite side. The second the men burst through the door, Sam and Jack started firing. The bullets ripped through the first man's body and into the second's. The third man was killed when Jack and Sam simultaneously fired and his head virtually disintegrated, but not before he got off two shots. The first hit the wall behind Jack, but the second hit Jack squarely in the side.

"Fuck." He hobbled as fast as he could to Sam. Sam ran to him as he slowly stumbled his way toward her. Jack almost fell until Sam caught him. She placed his arms over her shoulder and supported him as they hobbled back to their room. Jack sat on the bed as Sam fumbled with the bandages. He removed his shirt so that she could get a better view of the wound. She cleaned the wound and wrapped the gauze around his entire abdomen. "Thanks, Love."

"It looks like you'll be out of commission for a few days." Sam tried hard to mask her disappointment. Jack winced as he laughed.

"What did I do to deserve such a sexy wife and two little kids?" he asked.

"You came back," she said, referring to when he came back after retiring the third time.(Lost City/New Order) "To me."

Sam brushed her lips against his. Jack parted her lips with his tongue and she moaned. Jack pulled away and Sam pouted.

"Hey, don't do that." Jack said. "You can have that anytime you want, day or night."

"But I want it now!" She sounded like a little kid at his birthday being told he could not play with his new toy.

"Okay, okay." Jack leaned into kiss her again. The time it was her the French-kissed him. For about two minutes, their tongues fought for control of each other's mouth. She finally pulled back to breathe. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." Sam said with a grin. "I need to check on the kids." She left the room and ran into the extra room the held the cribs with the babies. She came back in holding Aaron.

"He was awake, but Grace is still out. I checked on her and she fine. Sleeping like a rock." She sat back down next to Jack. "I'm guessing he's hungry because he keeps grabbing for me."

Sam removed her shirt and bra since she and Jack were the only ones home. So she was sitting topless on the couch, feeding Aaron. She quickly put Aaron back in his crib when he fell asleep and ran back to living room. Jack laid an arm across her shoulder and turned the TV on. He stopped on SciFi and watched The X-Files. What was on afterwards made Jack become pissed. "Wormhole X-Treme." He quickly changed the channel and got up to find a movie. He picked out "Black Hawk Down." He figured Sam wouldn't want to have any more gunfire or blood today, so Jack set it back and turned towards Sam.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked her. He winced when Sam accidentally elbowed him in the side where he got shot. He realized the he had not "thanked" her for dressing his wound. So he surprised her and captured her lips with his. When he finally pulled away, she looked surprised.

"What was that for?"

"I never properly thanked you for applying the dressing." Jack smiled at her and pulled her down with him as he fell on the couch. She let out a sigh when she landed on top of him. Jack rolled onto his side, shifting Sam with him. They just about started to watch "The Longest Yard" when the doorbell rang. Jack hopped up, grabbed the P-90 off the table next to him, and ran to the door. He looked through the little peephole and saw Daniel standing there. Jack turned toward Sam. "It's Daniel."

Sam caught the hint and quickly got dressed. As soon as she was dressed, Jack opened the door.

"Danny-boy! What a nice surprise!"

"Hey, Jack." He moved out of the way to let Daniel in. When Daniel entered the room, his eyes darted to Jack's hands. He said warily, "What's with the gun?"

"Oh this," Jack said, waving the P-90 around. He almost hit him in the face. "Sorry. Long story."

Jack walked back to the armory and set the gun on its rack. Their armory was just a more compact version of the one at the SGC. He stepped back into the room and locked the door for the armory.

"So, what brings you down to this dark and lonely neck of the woods on this nice and beautiful day?" Jack asked.

"You didn't come to base. Why?" Daniel asked. Jack looked at Sam and she nodded.

"He has the right to know, Jack," she said. Jack looked back at him. It took him about twenty minutes recall the whole morning. After the story, Jack stood up, walked into the kitchen and breakfast. Sam turned toward Daniel. "Do you want something?"

"No. Janet made something already." Daniel stood up and turned toward the door. "I guess I will see you on base tomorrow?"

"Yes." Jack showed Daniel out and turned toward Sam. "Now where were we?"

Jack laid back down and Sam ran back to check the kids. This time, Grace was awake and Aaron was asleep. Sam stripped her shirt off again and held Grace. After about ten minutes, Grace fell asleep. She ran Grace back to her room and set her down in her crib. She hadn't bothered with her shirt, so she was laying nude from the waist up on the couch behind Jack, her head resting on his and breasts pressing into his back. Jack grinned because he liked the feeling. Jack craned his neck and stole a kiss from her.

"Hey! Don't think you're getting off that easy!" She rolled over and pushed him down on the couch. She just started to kiss along his collarbone when the phone rang. "Fuck."

Jack rolled over to look at the caller ID to see if it could wait. Jack swore when he saw the number. "O'Neill."

"Sorry to bother you, Jack, but it's Hammond."

"What happened, Hank?" The other person of the line was Major General Hank Landry, a long time friend of Jack. Judging by his tone, it was pretty serious.

"George had a heart attack."

"What! When?" Jack asked.

"Half an hour ago. He's been moved to Bethesda Navel Hospital in Virginia because they have a better heart care unit." Jack just sat in silence for about ten minutes. He was woke out of his shock by Sam shaking his shoulder.

"What wrong, Jack?" she asked. Jack placed his hand over the receiver and turned slowly toward Sam.

"Hammond had a heart attack," Jack said. Sam was devastated by the news because George was Sam's godfather when she was younger. He and Jacob had graduated from the Air Force Academy and rose through the ranks together. While Jacob was off on missions, Hammond had watched over her and Mark. After Jake retired, Hammond started to move that way. He took command of the SGC as a last command. He didn't know that the operation would last ten years and continue going. So when he was promoted to LTG and Homeworld Security, he started heading for retirement. He took the mission to the rescue mission to the Pegasus Galaxy for a last mission, but the mission was sabotaged when Vala, disguised as a Super Soldier, boarded. Everyone but Daniel was taken on board the disabled Alkesh. Eventually, they got the ship back and helped Vala escape back to her people. They have not heard from Vala since. "We can go see him, but it will take about an hour to get to the airport or we could take a couple of F-302s."

Sam smirked. "Do you think Area 51 would really let us take some?"

"I'm sure I could be very persuading. I sure as hell am with you." Jack grinned. Sam laughed.

"That you are, Jack. That you are," she replied. He stole a quick kiss from her and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?" he asked as he took off his shirt.

"Go. Get your sexy ass in there," Sam said. Jack closed the door. Sam turned the TV on as she heard water running. She watched the beginning of the news. The top story was so boring that she turned it off and joined Jack in the shower.

"About time. I was getting lonely. More proof persuasion works," he said. Sam laughed and kissed some water off of his chin. After spending half an hour in shower together, Sam reached over and turned the water off. "Hey, it was just starting to warm up!"

Sam dried off, ignoring his comments. Jack stepped out after her and dried off using the same towel. They dressed and left for Cheyenne Mountain.

-----

Jack pulled into his spot in the garage and helped Sam out. They walked toward the elevator, hand in hand. Sam rested her head on top of his shoulder as Jack pressed the button for Level 28. The second they stepped out, they were greeted by Walter.

"General, there's someone you would like to see, well I'm not really you would _like_ to see, but…"

Jack took the hint and walked into his office. He got on the phone and started dialing a number. "Daniel. Hi, it's Jack."

"Jack, what do you want? I was still sleeping."

"There is someone here on base that you might or might not want to see, depending on your mood." Jack said.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked.

"Just come down and see." Jack said.

"O.K., O.K. Be there in about half an hour." Jack hung up and sat down in the briefing room, facing the person.

"He'll be here in half an hour." The person just nodded and stared at the gate.

-----

At about 10:30, Daniel walked out of the elevator and headed toward the briefing room. Janet left towards the infirmary to see if anyone needed help. Daniel showed his card to the SF and walked into the briefing room. The person turned around and saw Daniel.

"Did you miss me?"

------

Daniel swore when he saw her face. "You're here why?"

"I'm hurt, Daniel. No 'good to see you' hug?"

"Get on with it, Vala." Daniel said with a hint of annoyance.

"I came to get away from the Lucian Alliance." The Lucian Alliance were the people Vala had to pay off by smuggling the Prometheus to them. The trade was botched by Daniel, who locked her in a storage room. Daniel had taken off and left for Earth with the crew intact. "This is the only place where they can't find me."

"Fine, fine. Just don't bug me." Daniel said. He left the room and locked himself in his office. He turned around and saw her standing there. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Damn." Vala said. "Why do you have to make everything so fucking hard?"

"I'm not putting up with your shit this time. If you had not put those fucking armbands on me, I would have been half way to the Pegasus Galaxy. I am not putting up with your shit. Now, go bug someone else."

"Fine." The second Vala left the room, sirens blared throughout the base. Daniel ran out into the hall to see Vala just standing there.

"What the hell did you do now!"

"I didn't do anything. I just took one step outside the door and sirens went off." Vala said.

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!" Daniel ran into the control room followed by the rest of SG-1 and Jack.

"It must be the Alliance. They must know I'm here." A few seconds later, there were a several thumps as the Lucian Alliance ran into the iris.

"It's over, Vala. It's over." Daniel tugged on her shoulder and pulled her up close to him. Janet felt pings of jealousy as Daniel hugged Vala. She reminded herself that Daniel was just comforting her. "I'm sorry about earlier. If you ever need anything, just call."

Jack turned toward Walter. "Dial 'er up."

He turned back toward Vala. "We're sending you to the Tok'ra. They'll set you up with food, water, and shelter, along with a ship. We'll let them know you're coming."

After ten minutes, Vala was on her way to the Tok'ra. After the gate shut down, Daniel was still staring at it for two hours. When Janet pulled on his arms, Daniel turned towards her.

"Let's go home," she said. At the same time, Jack turned toward Sam.

"I think that's a good idea." Jack rested an arm on Sam's shoulder. They moved toward the elevator and pressed the button for Level 1. Jack moved his arm and held her hand. Sam rested her head on his shoulder. The elevator finally stopped at the garage. Jack pulled his keys out and helped Sam into the truck. He then jumped in himself and inserted the keys into the ignition. He drove off out of the mountain and towards home.

------

Jack pulled into the garage at about 1900. He closed the door and carried Sam out of the truck. She had fallen asleep the second Jack pulled past the final checkpoint. Jack moved his left hand to the top of the steering wheel and held her hand with his right. He rubbed her palm with his fingers. He drove out and left the mountains. He drove down towards Colorado Springs and home. It had started to sprinkle when he pulled out of the base and now it was pouring. Jack carried Sam into their room and set her down on the bed. Jack stripped down to his boxers again and climbed in next to her. He turned the TV on and caught the beginning of the national news. Jack watched the top story and changed the channel. He caught the end of Blackhawk Down and saw the memorial for the MOH recipients Gary Gordon and Randall Shughart. Jack saluted the screen and raised his beer. After the credits started, Jack turned the TV off. Jack finished his beer, rolled over, and laid his right arm over her waist. Sam turned so she was facing him. Jack looked at her and kissed her on the lips. They fell asleep, arms wrapped tight around each other, lips and legs intertwined. TBC…


	9. Crapy Days Don't Always Have Crapy Ends

And now a continuation...

Jack woke up one morning with Sam's head resting on his chest and legs wrapped around his. He shifted uncomfortably which caused her to wake up and look at him.

"Go back to sleep. You need it," he said. Sam nodded and laid an arm across his waist to keep him from leaving. Jack grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on to the news. The news was so boring that the top story almost made Jack fall asleep again. He changed it to Spike and watched World's Most Amazing Videos. One video showed a guy speeding down the highway when the top of his car got caught when a semi jackknifed. Jack continued to watch until he found that Sam was awake. He kissed her on the forehead. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes." She had been out for an hour. Sam slid up closer to him and kissed the scar on his chin. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Usual. But change something."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"O.K." Jack tried to sit up but Sam's arms stopped that. "If you want food, Love, you are going to have to let me go."

"But I don't want to." Jack smiled and slowly kissed her.

"Be right back, OK? I promise." Sam finally released her death grip on Jack and he walked into the kitchen. Jack started to make pancakes and added something new. When they were done, he brought Sam a plate full of pancakes covered in syrup.

"What did you change?" Sam asked as she bit into the first one. "This tastes different."

"Do you like it?"

"Hell ya." Sam said. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

She gave him the look that said 'Quit the bullshit.'

"Fine, fine. I added blueberries, chocolate chips, and changed the syrup." All of a sudden, they heard crying.

"Ah, fuck." Sam said. She set the plate down and ran back to the room with the "Little Monsters" as Jack calls them. She wobbled back into the living room. The "Little Monsters" were about eight months old now. Jack stood up and took Aaron from her. "Thanks."

Jack smiled at the sight before him as he sat back down. The top of Sam's hair was mixed around and sticking up everywhere, while the back of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She let out a sigh as she allowed herself to fall onto the couch. She unbuttoned the flannel shirt that she stole from Jack and held Grace so she could eat. Sam shivered as the cold air coming through the open windows hit her. Jack jumped up and closed the windows.

"Better, Love?" Jack asked. Sam nodded and smiled at him. She stood back up and ran Grace back to her crib. Jack smiled as he watched her run. The shirttail was flying behind her. "Run, Forest, run!"

"Smartass!" she yelled back to him. She set her down and ran back out toward Jack. She tripped over a piece of carpet and fell, hitting her head on the table.

"Sam!" Jack dove for her and slid across the carpet, burning his legs. "Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit."

He stopped just short of her head. Jack lifted her head up onto his legs and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Janet's number.

"Frasier."

"Janet. It's Jack. Where are you?"

"At the base. Why?"

"It's Sam."

"What happened!" Her voice all of a sudden became alert.

"She tripped over the carpet and hit her head on the coffee table. She's unconscious and no responding to me. I tried everything."

"Bring her in as fast as you can."

"Will do." Jack hung up and ran to his truck. "Come on, babe, wake up."

Jack set her down in her seat and pulled her seatbelt down. Jack then jumped in himself after putting the kids in and drove off toward Cheyenne Mountain.

----------

Jack pulled into his spot in the garage and was met by Janet. Jack set her down on the gurney that two nurses had brought with them and held the kids. Janet turned around and helped the nurses push the gurney into the elevator. Jack followed them and supported the kids all the way down to the infirmary. Jack sat down on the empty gurney next to where the stopped Sam's. He set the kids down into their carriers they had received during the baby shower and lifted them up, setting them down next to him. Jack moved to grab a chair and sat down next to her. He held her hand and rubbed her palm with his fingers. Jack stayed like that for the whole day, not sleeping, not moving except for rubbing her hand and blinking. He was awakened out of his trance by Janet shaking his shoulder.

"Jack. You need to sleep. It's seven o'clock. You've been there for ten hours." Jack shook his head. "Yes, Jack, you will. That's an order."

"I give orders around here."

Janet shook her head. "Doctor's orders."

"Fine, fine." Jack stood up and started out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My office to sleep." Jack left the room, but turned around at the last second. "Promise me you will tell me when she wakes up."

"O.K." Janet said.

"Janet."

"I promise, Jack." Jack left the room and headed towards his office. He locked the door and turned his computer on. Jack swore to himself when he checked his e-mail. He received two e-mails from Hammond saying that he was okay and he was still in the hospital. Another is from the President regarding his visit for next month. Jack sent a quick reply and shut down the computer. He then rested his head on his arms and fell asleep.

-------

Jack was awoke out of his sleep when Janet shook his shoulder. "How did you get in here?"

"It wasn't that hard, Jack. You keep a key taped under the mailbox." Janet said. "She's awake, but she's doesn't remember today."

"What does she remember?"

"Last she remembers is you telling her Hammond was at Bethesda. She doesn't remember Vala or even coming to the SGC. Is it true, Jack? Is he really there?"

He gave her the "are you stupid?" look. He replied with "Yes, it is."

Jack sighed and left the room, followed by Janet. They headed down to the infirmary and Jack asked for a minute alone with Sam.

"God, you scared the hell out of me." Jack lifted her up off the bed and pulled her up against him. "I love you."

Sam wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About whatever happened," she said.

"Hey, look at me." Jack lifted her chin with his hand and looked her right in the eye. "It's not your fault. And I'll be damned otherwise. I want to hear you say it. 'It's not my fault.'"

"It's not my fault." It had taken her several minutes, but she had finally said it. He kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter against him.

"See. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Jack said. "I think we need to go home."

Jack called Janet back in and she unhooked Sam from all those random "Medical Doohickeys" as Jack calls them. Jack helped Sam up and out of the infirmary. Janet followed close behind with the kids. Grace and Aaron were each one year old as of two weeks ago. Sam smiled.

"I must look really pathetic right now."

"Hey, don't say that. You're not. You are one of the strongest people I know and I love you for it. You have earned the Medal of Honor thousands of times over and you have given birth to two wonderful little kids. I couldn't ask for more from you." Jack kissed her on the forehead and stood at her side, putting his arm around her waist. Jack smiled at her and sighed. Sam picked the kids up and left the room with him. They walked down to the garage and left the base, driving off toward the cabin for a long weekend.

--------

Jack pulled into the garage at ten at night. He carried the kids into their room and set them down in their cribs.He ran back out,picked Sam up out of the truck and carried her into the cabin. He kicked the door closed, using the same entrance he had used during their honeymoon minus the fact that she was awake then. Jack carried her into their bedroom and set her down. He then climbed in next to her and promptly fell asleep. Sam rolled over and slipped her legs around his. She kissed him gently on the cheek and fell back asleep. TBC…


	10. A 'Fun' Day at Home

**A/N – If you are wondering why I raised the rating, read this chp. **

Sam woke up the next morning with Jack's head resting on hers and her head resting on his chest. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly tried to slip out of his grip. Sam smiled when he let her go, only to be pulled back down at the last second.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked, still asleep.

"Jack."

"What, Love?" Jack tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"I need to take a shower." Sam said.

"What a coincidence. So do I." Jack gave her an innocent grin. Sam, sensing that he was not going to give up, sighed in resignation. Jack jumped up and ran after her. He stopped right behind her and, when she was least expecting it, pounced on her and almost tickled her to death. She giggled and turned around so fast that she almost made Jack fall. He rested his back against the wall in the hall outside their room.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Right after I do this." Jack leaned in closer to her and captured her lips with his. Sam moaned when she felt his tongue part her mouth. Jack pulled back and smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. Sam was panting heavily afterward. "Now I feel better. What about you?"

"I needed that." Sam smiled at him and led the way into their bathroom. Jack turned the water on in the bathtub as Sam undressed. Jack followed suit. Sam lowered herself into the tub along with Jack right next to her. Sam instantly started to fall asleep as Jack massaged her shoulders. Jack smiled and turned the water off. Sam sat up and leaned against his shoulder. She shivered at the cold air coming through the window. Jack stood up and closed the window. He turned around and saw Sam staring at him with a mischievous grin. "Hey, don't sit down. I was admiring the view."

"Well, it's now my turn." Jack lifted her up and looked her over. "I'm pretty damn lucky."

"Jack. You're embarrassing me." Sam blushed. Jack laughed and sat back down, leaving Sam still standing. She slid back down into the water and leaned up against Jack. He kissed her on the top of her head and sat & stared off into space. She grabbed his arm and laid it across her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack said. "I'm just thinking."

"You, thinking! Oh my God!" Sam said sarcastically. "No! What is this world coming to?"

"Wiseass." Jack said, as he punched her playfully on the arm. "I think you need to be punished."

"Oh, no!" Sam tried to run into the hall, but Jack caught her arm and pushed her down onto the bed. Sam, still wet from the bath, looked up at him. "We're getting the bed wet, Jack."

"Your point?" Jack said. Then he lent in and kissed her rough but passionately. Sam rolled him over so she was on top. Jack smiled and laughed. "So that's how you like it?"

"Yousureyoubetcha." Sam laughed back at him and Jack moved his hand up to the middle of her back & pulled her down on top of him. Jack smiled again and held her tightly against him. "Jack."

"What, Sam?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Well. We could, but I would need to eat and go to the bathroom."

"Now who's the wiseass?" Sam said. She smiled at him and kissed him slowly. She pulled away, sucking on his lower lip. Jack smiled at her. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Jack kissed her on the forehead as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled at her and turned to look out the window that overlooked the pond. "You know, I think we need a dog."

"Are you nuts? We wouldn't have any time to ourselves." Sam said, startled by his statement. "We couldn't because of the kids and our jobs. You oversee the whole fucking Air Force from a 15 by 15 office buried deep under a mountain. As for me, I have the kids to look over, tests to run in the lab, paperwork, and SG-1 to worry about."

"Ahh. That can all wait." Jack said. "I get everyone in the Air Force's, including the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, paperwork."

"You do?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah. What do you think? I'm a higher rank than him. He is, after all, only a four-star. How else did you think I stopped his bitching about your hair length?" Jack said. Jack kissed her again. She grabbed his hand and ran it down her body slowly. Sam stopped his hand when it reached her breasts. "Well, the president eventually gets our paperwork, along with Area 51."

"Alright, enough talking and more action." Sam laughed. Jack smiled and positioned himself on her body. She moved close to him and pulled him down on top of her. He started kissing down her neck and breasts. Sam moaned as she came closer and closer to coming. "God, Jack…..**_God!_**"

Her moaning and screaming brought Jack closer, too. He continued kissing down her body. Jack finally stopped and pulled back. Sam moved closer to him as if wanting more. Jack rolled off of her and lay next to her.

"You know, you're a sight when you come." Sam rested her head on his chest and held his hand as he spoke. "You hungry? Cause I sure as hell am."

Sam smiled at him and nodded. "What do you want?"

"I don't care. How about you name it and I'll make it?" Jack asked. Sam smiled devilishly at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Ah, no."

"Damn." Sam swore. "Fine, I'll have pancakes, but surprise me again."

"Mwahahahaha!" Jack let out an evil laugh as he walked out to the kitchen. He found the pancakes mix and the extra ingredient that Sam wanted but didn't want to know. (A/N – Sorry if it's a little confusing.) Jack made the pancakes and added the ingredient. After about several minutes fussing over the breakfast, he brought her a plate and laid back down next to her with his plate. Sam started to eat while Jack screwed around with the T.V. "Damn thing."

"Jack, come sit down."

"Almost got it."

"Jack." Sam's tone was deep and warning. Over the years, Jack had learned not to undermine Sam's authority even while on base, though he was a higher rank. Jack sighed and hit the TV with the back of his fist. "Hey, you got it!"

Jack looked at her, then at the TV, then back at her. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again with out saying anything. Sam had finished eating while he was fixing the TV and now laid her legs out across the couch. Jack lifted her legs and sat back down, letting her legs fall onto his lap. He finished eating several minutes later and set the plate on the nightstand next to them. Jack rubbed her legs and changed the channel. He kissed her shin and looked back at the TV. Sam shifted to her side and turned around on the couch, resting her head on his lap. Jack stroked her hair and kissed her on the temple.

"I love you, Sam. More than you will ever know."

"Oh. I think I have a pretty good idea." Sam said.

"Haha." Jack continued to run his hand through her hair, as he watched TV. He winced when Sam had shifted as her head ground into his balls. "OW!"

"Oh sorry. Here, do you want me to make it feel better?" Sam asked as she reached over to pull down his boxers. She did it so slowly Jack had to bite his lip.

"Dammit, Sam! Hurry up!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to blow if you don't!" Jack hadn't meant to yell, but she needed to know how close he was. Sam gave him an evil smile and slowed down. "Don't force me to make that an order!"

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" It was more of a statement than a question. Sam speed up and removed his boxers. She enclosed her mouth around his dick and started to move her head in an up and down manner. Jack had to grab the edge of the bed to keep his balance. Sam continued to give him a blow job and Jack started to fall as his hands started to become sweaty. Jack let go off the head of the bed and fell down onto the bed. Sam stopped and crawled up the bed next to Jack. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her legs around his. Jack kissed her head and stroked his hand through her hair. Jack continued to run his hand through her hair and turned the TV on. Sam kissed his hand. "That was fun."

"Yeah. Let's do it again."

"Um, let me think…no." Sam said. Jack gave her a sad look and a frown. "That is not going to work. I will not succumb to this."

Jack cursed and said. "I guess I will have to resort to other 'attacks'."

"No. Jack, stop."

"Fine. I'm stopping." Jack said and held his hands up. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"I know, I know." Sam sighed. "It's just…" Jack laid there and stared at her.

"C'here." He pulled her close. Sam cried onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I love you and I would never put you in that situation intentionally. If there is anything I can do for you, tell me and I'll do it as soon as possible. I promise."

Sam continued crying and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ah, shit. I think your shirt is soaked."

"Who cares?" he asked her. He removed his shirt. "There. Is that better?"

Sam gave him a light-hearted laugh and rested her head on his shoulder. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Jack held her hand and wrapped his arm around hers. Sam laid an arm on his chest, keeping the other around his waist. He kissed the back of her hand as Sam scooted even closer to him. Jack turned his head and looked at the clock.

"Jesus. It's already two-thirty. No wonder I'm hungry." Jack said. He stood up and pulled his boxers back on. He walked into the kitchen and started to make lunch. "What do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Great. What do you want on it?"

"Don't care. You pick."

"Supreme fine with you, Love?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam smiled at him, as he dialed the number. Twenty minutes later, they were laid out on the couch, lying opposite ways with legs intertwined, eating pizza. Jack reached over for the remote and turned the TV on. He smiled at her and turned to CSI:Miami. "W00t! Don't change it."

"You like this?"

"Yeah. I started watching it one day while you were in the infirmary. It's really good. Better than the regular CSI." Sam said. Jack sighed.

"Yes, dear. Whatever you want." Jack set the remote down along with his plate. He tugged on Sam's shoulder and pulled her over on top of him. She rested her head on his chest. Jack laid his arms over her and connected his hands right below her waist. He kissed her on the top of her head and laid his head on hers with his cheek pressing into her hair, the ponytail extending all the way down to the middle of his abdomen. Jack smiled. "You know, it's moments like these that make glad I came back."

Jack kissed her cheek. Sam smiled at him and turned around. She scooted off of him and sat up. Jack followed her up and began to rub her back.

"Jack. Ohhh, that feels good." She leaned towards him and moaned. Jack continued to rub her back and worked up to her neck. Jack stopped, which caused her to lean up against him. She picked his hands up and placed them at the back of her neck, indicating that she wanted him to continue. Jack shook his head and started again to work the kinks out of her neck. "Ohhh, God…"

Jack smiled. "Happy, Love?"

"Yeah. Don't…stop." Sam said. She smiled as Jack let out a little laugh. Sam shivered when she felt his lips brush against the base of her neck.

"Love you." She heard him whisper.

"I love you, too." Sam said back. She held his hand and gently squeezed it. She then turned around and kissed him softy. Jack smiled when he pulled back. He looked into her eyes and saw what he had always seen there, comfort, understanding, but above all, love.

"If anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. I would die inside." Jack said. "You know, I think we need to go fishing."

Sam smiled at him and replied with, "Yes, I think we do, too."

Jack smiled. They had never gotten to have time together alone because of the SGC and kids. It had taken him eight years to get her to go fishing with him. Finally, after Daniel disappeared right after the large battle in the events of "Redemption" and when he came back, Jack had finally gotten her to go fishing. They got dressed, Sam into a small, skimpy white halter and shorts & Jack in an Air Force shirt and shorts. Jack handed her a fishing rod and kept one for himself. They slowly walked out to dock and sat down. Jack laid out his arm over her shoulders. They tossed out the lines and stared out at the pond. Sam kissed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"There are no fish in this pond, are there?" Sam asked. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"No. There aren't." Jack said. "I just wanted to spend with you." Jack snickered and reeled his line back in. He tossed the line back into the water. He reeled his back in, and when Sam had reeled her line back in, he told her to set it down for a minute. When she was least expecting it, he pushed her in. Little was **_he_** expecting that she would pull him in with her. Sam yelped when she hit the cold water. Jack laughed and took off his shirt, throwing it on the dock. Sam took off her halter top and shorts, throwing them on top of Jack's clothes. Sam dove under and swam around him. Jack smiled and watched her. She spun under water and came up behind him. She placed her hands over his eyes and spoke.

"Guess who!"

"Hi, Love."

"No." Sam said.

"What!" Jack's voice sounded "alarmed".

"Just kidding!" Sam broke down laughing. Jack turned around and firmly kissed her on the lips. With Sam's arms around his neck, Jack placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Jack swam over to the dock, while carrying her on his back. He helped her up the small step ladder and followed her up. Sam laid down on the dock with her feet hanging over the edge. Jack laid down next to her and stared at the sky. Sam moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest & holding his hand. Jack kissed her forehead and ran his free hand through her hair. He smiled at her.

"How long have we been out here?" Jack asked. Sam checked his watch, which was on top of their pile of clothes.

"About four and a half hours. It's seven o'clock." Sam said. "No wonder I'm hungry."

Jack stood and helped her up. She grabbed their clothes and stumbled. Jack jumped behind her to catch her.

"Whoa there, Love. You alright?" Jack asked. Sam nodded and led the way up to the house. Jack held her hand and followed her into the cabin. Sam set their clothes on a chair and laid down on the sofa. Jack started to make dinner. "What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter. You can think of something." Sam smiled at him. Jack smiled back and thought.

"Pizza?"

"That's fine." Jack ran and grabbed the pizza box out of the freezer, bringing it inside and starting the oven. He turned it to the required 400 degrees and opened the pizza box.

"Shit!"

"Are you alright!" Sam asked, with a ton of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just burned my arm on the damn tray." Jack said.

"You want me to make it feel better?"

"Sure." Jack said. Sam smiled and walked over to him. Jack held out his arm and Sam kissed the part that Jack burned. He smiled back and placed the pizza on a plate, handing it to her. She took the plate from him and waked back to the sofa. She laid down and Jack followed her. Jack stretched his legs out and wound them around Sam's. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is there a General O'Neill there?"

"Which one?" Jack asked. "Who's asking?"

"This is Major Peterson from the Pentagon. General Hammond has called an emergency meeting between him, the Joint Chiefs, and you, sir. He wouldn't tell me what it's about, only that he needs you to be on a plane to JFK by 0900 tomorrow," he said.

"O.K. Thank you, Major." Jack hung up and rubbed his eyes. "Oi."

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"A Major Peterson."

"Who's that?"

"No idea. But apparently, I have a meeting between Hammond and the JCS." Jack sighed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Jack said. "You can either come with, stay home, or command the SGC."

"I can come with you. I have paperwork I need to work on, and maybe I can provide some insight." Sam responded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'd get bored sitting in an office doing paperwork all day." Sam stood up and started to walk into the garage. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a bike ride around town." Sam grabbed her helmet and cell phone. Jack stopped her before she walked out into the garage. Jack handed her a gun. "What's this?"

"Take it." Jack said.

"Why?"

"I figured you want to be alone for a while. I don't want you going around town unarmed. You are the wife of the General of the Air Force. Believe it or not, some people are willing to do anything to get what they want. You are not going out there unarmed. Please, Sam. I don't want to make it an order." Jack pleaded. Sam sighed and stuffed the gun into her pants. She looked for her keys, which Jack was dangling in his hands. "One last thing."

Jack kissed her softly on the lips and let her go. "Have fun."

Sam smiled at him. She walked out and into the garage. Jack followed her. He watched her leave and closed the garage door. He walked inside and laid down on the sofa, instantly falling asleep.

------

Sam pulled back into the garage at nine thirty. She closed the garage door and set her helmet on the handle. She walked inside and saw Jack sleeping on the couch. Sam smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. Jack pulled her down on top of him and fell back asleep.

"Jack, as much as I like this, I need to shower." Sam said. Jack let her go and she walked back toward the bathroom. Sam stopped to set the pistol back in the armory and continued on. By the time she had gotten to the bathroom, she had changed her mind. She turned the water on in the tub and took her clothes off. She lowered herself into the tub and instantly fell asleep.

---------

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Sam automatically sat up and covered her breasts.

"Oh god, Jack. You scared me." She said. She slid back down into the water and started to fall asleep again.

"I think we should go to bed. What do you say?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded with a sleepy look in her eyes. Jack lifted her up out of the water and helped her dry off. She slipped on a shirt of Jack's and followed him to bed. Jack kissed her and reached over to turn the light out. "Night. Love you, Jack."

"Good night. Love you, Sam." Jack said. Though they didn't know, they fell asleep at the same time. TBC…


	11. The Meeting

And now, a continuation...

Sam woke up the next morning with Jack's arm around her waist and head resting on her back. Jack sensed her movements and rolled her over.

"Morning, Love." Jack gave her a small kiss.

"Morning, Jack." Sam smiled at him. "Are you hungry? I am."

"Sure. How 'bout this? I make the food and bring it to you?" Jack asked. Sam nodded and scooted away from him so he could get up. She figured that if she could stand to be away from him for several days on missions, then she could stand to be away from him for fifteen minutes. Jack walked out to the kitchen and started to make waffles. Instead of adding butter, he added peanut butter to see if Sam would try something new. He brought her a plate and laid down next to her with his. Sam reached over and stole the remote. "After we eat, we're going to have get dress into our blues and drive to the Academy. From there, we'll catch a C-130 to Andrews."

"Yeah." Sam said. Jack smiled. They started to watch the news and eat. Jack finished ten minutes earlier than her and channel surfed. As soon as she was finished, Jack turned the TV off and headed back to their room, Sam following close behind. Jack handed her jacket with her insignia and ribbons. Sam took off her shirt and slipped the light blue undershirt on and then her jacket. She turned around and buttoned up her jacket, while watching Jack dress. She grabbed the skirt that went with the uniform and slipped into it. Sam check herself out in the mirror and straightened her jacket. Jack finished and watched her dress.

"Slow down." Jack said, which just caused Sam to stick her tongue out at him. Sam continued straightened her jacket and led him out of their room. They headed toward his truck and drove off, heading toward the Air Force Academy.

------

Jack pulled into the garage at the Academy and helped Sam out. They had taken a quick stop at Daniel and Janet's to drop the kids off. He locked his truck and walked inside the Academy, holding Sam's hand. Jack smirked when he saw all the faces of the cadets. He could imagine what they were thinking.

'Oh My God! Is that the General of the Air Force!'

Jack and Sam continued on through the Academy and out toward the airfield. They entered the C-130 and strapped themselves in. Jack grabbed Sam's hand and turned to face her.

"When we get to Andrews, we're going to have to haul ass to the Pentagon." Jack said. Sam smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Soon, the plane was off in the air, flying toward Andrews AFB.

-----

The plane landed at Andrews two hours later. They were the first ones to the terminal. They were given priority clearance before they landed. Jack and Sam exited the plane and walked towards a waiting SUV. The SUV drove off toward the Pentagon.

-----

They pulled into a spot near the front of the Pentagon. They walked inside after checking in with the guard in the front of the world's largest military command center. Jack kissed Sam on her head and led the way to the room where the meeting was to take place. Jack let her go in first and closed the door behind him.

"George, how are you?" Jack said as he shook Hammond's hand.

"Just fine, Jack. Two weeks after being out of the hospital and I feel great," Hammond said. "Sam. How are you? I didn't know you coming."

Sam hugged Hammond. "Good to see you, sir. I thought I might be of some help."

"Sam, how many times have I told you to call me George?" Hammond asked.

"Sorry, sir. Old habits die hard, eh?" Sam smiled. Jack laughed.

"Yeah. It took her a week after our wedding to start calling me Jack," Jack said. Hammond started laughing. Jack smiled and led Sam over to a chair and sat down next to her.

"The Joint Chiefs will be here in half an hour." Jack nodded. He held Sam's hand, while the three of them caught up on what's happened since the last time they saw each other. Hammond said sarcastically, "I love paperwork."

Jack and Sam laughed. "We know how you feel, sir."

"I'm such a good CO; I let them hand in their paperwork a little bit later if something was wrong in their lives. One time when SG-1, SG-15, SG-23 and SG-29 went missing, things were so hectic around the base, I basically said 'Fuck paperwork'."

The half hour passed by quickly and the Joint Chiefs walked in. Sam stood up and saluted them. "At east, General."

Sam sat back down and held Jack's hand again. Jack started to brief the Joint Chiefs on what's happened in the SGC since their last visit during Sam's award ceremony. It took him about twenty minutes in all to finish. Jack stopped and let the JCS comprehend what he just told them.

"So, let me get this straight, Sir?" the Chairman said. "Colonel, correction, General O'Neill gave birth to twins, Vala Mal Doran, an ex-host and ex-member of SG-1, visits the SGC, General O'Neill trips and falls into a coma for about a day. After she wakes up, you both head off to Minnesota for a long weekend."

"That's right, General. We stayed at the cabin for about four or five days. Do you want the details on that?" Jack smirked. Hammond and the President, along with the other generals of the JCS all laughed when the Chairman got flustered.

"No, sir. That's fine," the Chairman said. Jack continued on.

"After dinner yesterday, I received a call from a Major Peterson who informed me of this meeting and we went to bed. We woke up today, ate breakfast and drove to the Academy. We boarded a C-130 and flew here. And now here we are." Jack finished. He checked his watch. "Jesus. It's 12:30. We've been in here for three hours. What do you guys say that we break for lunch and meet back at one?"

They all nodded and left the room, heading for the commissary. Jack held Sam's hand as they walked down to the commissary. Jack was talking to President Hayes and Hammond while Sam was speaking to the Chairman.

"Well, sir, when you visited two years ago to swear me in as base commander, I wanted peridot but Walter said it was required to be red, white, and blue," Jack said. Hayes laughed.

"I could see you doing that just to see my expression," Hayes said.

"Na, that's something Sam would do." Jack smirked.

"Hey!" Sam mock punched him. Jack stuck his tongue out at her. He continued his conversation with Hayes and Sam turned back to Hammond. "Anyway, Sir."

"Sam."

"Sorry. George, how are you?"

Hammond just smiled. "I'm fine. You?"

"Good. I've been doing nothing but fishing for the last five days. Well, then there's the other stuff," Sam said. Hammond laughed. Jack grabbed a plate and covered it in food, handing it to Sam. "Thanks, Honey."

Jack smiled at her and filled a plate for himself. They found a table and sat down. Jack started eating and continued his conversation with Hayes. Sam also started eating, but was staring off into space.

"Sir," Jack said. Hayes was startled for second because he could tell something was bothering Jack.

"What is it, Jack?" Hayes asked him.

"I want to retire."

"Why?"

"I've been in the Air Force for over thirty years. I've seen some things that no one should see, endured pain no one should endure, and frankly, I'm getting too old for the job," Jack said.

"George has been in the business far longer than you and he's still here," Hayes said.

"He's heading for retirement, too."

"If you do leave, who do you want to follow you as base commander?"

"Major General Hank Landry. He's a good man, great leader, fair, and he knows what he's doing. I've served with him on many occasions. I even graduated with him." Jack said. "I also want to retire because I can't protect my family 24/7. We've been attacked twice in the last two months. Both times, I was lucky enough to be there. But what if it happened while I was away, on meetings like this?"

"From what I've seen, you usually bring Sam with you," Hayes said.

"Yeah, but I leave the kids with Daniel Jackson," Jack said. Jack looked at his watch. "We better get back soon."

Jack stood up and followed Hayes out of the room. Sam noticed that Jack was leaving and stood back up.

"We better get back, _George_. There, I said it." Sam smiled at him and headed over to Jack. Jack held her hand and walked out of the room. Hammond slowly followed them. He stopped and looked as if he was concentrating. Jack noticed Hammond wasn't with them and stopped. He turned around and started to walk back when he stopped. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Stay here." Jack pulled out his service pistol he had under his jacket and headed to the door. He found Hammond lying on the ground, passed out with a bullet hole in his leg. He looked around and saw a group of men in black armed with MP5s and MP10s, a smaller version of the MP5. Jack ducked back in, dragging Hammond in with him.

"What happened?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"Get your gun," Jack said. Sam pulled her gun out from underneath her jacket and checked the magazine. While she was doing that, Jack instructed the Secret Service agents in the room to do the same and spread out around the door. Hayes looked confused.

"What's going on, Jack?" Hayes asked. Jack turned to face him.

"Sir, with all due respects, please be quiet," Jack said. He aimed at the door and the second he saw a man, he aimed and fired. The bullet went through the man's head and into the head of the man behind him. Jack rolled as he saw another man. He and the other man fired at the same time. The bullet from Jack's gun went through the man's neck and into the wall behind the man. The bullet from the man's gun missed Jack's head by two inches. Jack took aim at a fourth man when, before he could pull the trigger, the man fired twice. One bullet went through Jack's left shoulder and into the wall behind him. The second went into his ribs and became lodged in his lung. Jack fell to the ground as a Secret Service agent emptied his magazine into the man.

"Jack!" Sam ran to his side. Jack felt his head being lifted onto Sam's lap. She ran her hand through his hair as the Chairman called for an ambulance. Jack felt sleep start to overcome him as he struggled to stay awake. "You have to stay awake. Don't you dare fall asleep. That's an order."

At any other time, people would have thought of her giving him an order as funny, but right now Jack's life depended on his staying awake. Jack smiled at her.

"Sam, whatever happens, know that I love you," Jack said. Sam started to cry as Jack lay dying her arms. A few minutes later, the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics lifted Jack onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Sam tried to follow them, but was stopped by a medic.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you are going to have to stay here," the medic said.

"You don't understand. I have to go with him. I'm his wife," Sam responded. The medic looked at her for a minute and nodded. Sam passed him and sat on a bench inside the ambulance.

"This is Medic 91. We have a Priority 1 gunshot victim. Age 51. He's gonna need surgery, so have the O.R. standing by." The medic said into a radio. Jack smiled at Sam. (A/N – I made a generalization about Jack's age.)

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey, yourself," Sam said. "Don't talk. You need the energy."

Jack nodded slowly. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. Sam tried her best to stay out of the way of the medics, but within arms length of Jack's head. She held his hand up against her cheek. A minute later, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and the medics jumped out. Sam opened the door and hopped out of the way of the medics. They pulled Jack out of the ambulance and ran him inside to the OR. Sam followed them closely. Everyone in the waiting room looked up when they saw the gurney being rolled through the front door with a woman in dress blues following close behind. Sam walked passed all the stares and after the gurney. She tried to see Jack, but was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You'll have to wait outside." The nurse said. Sam sat down in an empty chair and unbuttoned her jacket. She rested her elbows on her legs and her hands on the back of her neck. She leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.

-------

Sam was awakened out of her sleep when she felt someone tugging on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the nurse in front of her.

"You can see him now, ma'am," the nurse said. Sam stood up and walked into the room. She closed the door and walked over to him.

"Hey," Sam said. "How are you?

"C'here." Jack tugged on her arm and pulled her down on the bed next to him. Jack kissed her softly on the cheek. He ran his hand through her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Sam checked her watch.

"It's eleven o'clock. I think we need to sleep," Sam said. Jack yawned as a response. He reached over and flipped the switch to turn the light. "Night, Jack, I love you."

"Night, Sam. Love you, too." Jack said. He shifted his hand down around her waist. He shifted his body to match the shape of hers. Though they couldn't know, they fell asleep at the same exact instant. TBC…


	12. The Fight

And now a continuation...

Sam woke up the next morning. She turned over and kissed Jack softly on the cheek. She tried to softly as possible to lift his arm so she could get free. Jack tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him.

"Morning, Love." Jack said. Sam smiled at him. Jack smiled back at her.

"Morning, Jack. I'm going to run home and shower, grab a change of clothes." Sam said. "Anything I can pick up for you?"

"Something to keep me from being bored, like a crossword or my iPod." Jack said. "Or how about both? You know how I get when I'm bored. I like to explore things." Sam scoffed when he said that, which caused Jack to laugh.

"Sure, be right back." Sam said. She rolled off the gurney and headed out to the garage. She opened the door to Jack's truck and turned it on. She drove off, taking a run down toward Colorado Springs and towards home.

---

Sam pulled into the garage and ran into the house. She grabbed some clothes out of her drawers next to Jack's in their dresser and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stripped down. Sam felt the water and turned up the heat some. She stepped in and took a quick shower. Five minutes later, she stepped out and got dressed. Sam dropped her uniform on the washer, grabbed a crossword and Jack's iPod from their dresser and walked into the garage. Sam started the truck, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing that it wasn't Jack, she slowly pulled the gun from door of her car without seeming to move. She pulled it up really fast and aimed it at the person.

"Who the fu-!" Sam stopped when she saw the person's face. "Pete!"

"Hi, Sam." Pete said.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to see if you'll take me back."

"I'm married, Pete. I have two kids," Sam said.

"What!" Pete asked, surprised. "To who? Since when?"

"General Jack O'Neill, two years ago." Sam said. "Now leave, before I shoot you as an intruder in my home."

"Fine, I'm going." Pete said as he backed off. "You know, Sam, I'm still in love with you. I think you are still in love with me, too."

"No, Pete, I'm not." Sam said. "I love my husband. I loved him for over eight years before we were married."

ack

"Why'd you wait?"

"Didn't have permission. Now leave, no questions asked." Sam said. Pete turned and left the house, walking down the street and around the corner. Sam sighed and started her car. She closed the garage door and drove off.

----

Sam pulled into the garage at the base and stepped out of the car. She grabbed the stuff for Jack off the seat next to her and headed toward the elevator. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited. When the doors opened, she was met by Teal'c. (If you're wondering, Jack was transferred to the SGC infirmary.)

"Do you require assistance, General O'Neill?"

"Thanks, Teal'c, but I've got it," Sam said. She smiled at him and pressed the button for Level 27. She walked out when the elevator stopped and headed down the hall toward the infirmary and towards Jack. Jack looked up when he heard the door open. "Hey, how are you?"

"Hey, yourself. I doing just peachy," Jack said. Sam instantly knew something was wrong when he said that.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"You know what it means," Jack said as he looked at her with his "black ops" look.

"Goddammit, Jack!" Sam yelled.

Janet poked her head around the corner of the curtain.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked. Jack and Sam instantly stopped fighting and looked at her.

"It's nothing, Janet. Jack and I have to work this out between ourselves." Sam said. She turned back to Jack and sat down on the bed next to him. Janet, sensing what was coming next, decided to leave and close the door. Jack looked at her for a minute and used his free arm to pull her down on top of him. Sam cried onto his shoulder. Jack rubbed her back with his hand and pulled her up tighter against him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry," Jack said. "I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I love you."

Sam continued to cry for another five minutes while Jack rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. Daniel walked in shortly after Sam was out like a broken light bulb. He took one look at his "sister's" face and realized that she had been crying. He turned to Jack and mouthed,

"What happened?"

"We had a fight," Jack said and left it at that. Daniel nodded and left the infirmary. He closed the door again. Jack continued to rub her back as he watched her face to make sure she didn't start crying again. Jack kissed her lightly on the cheek and let her scoot down the bed slightly. She rested her head on his chest and continued to sleep. Jack grabbed his iPod off table next to the bed and started to fall asleep as he listened to "Princes of the Universe" by Queen. He was out the second the song was over.

---

Sam woke up about two hours later, around eleven-thirty. She looked at Jack and realized that he was asleep. She noticed that his iPod was still on and playing, so she reached over and turned it off. Jack was still asleep when she stood up and headed down toward the commissary. She paid for a bottle of water, a salad, and the main course. She headed over to where Teal'c, Daniel, and Janet were sitting. Everyone was looking at her because they could see that she had been crying as her cheeks were red and tear-stained. They all assumed that it had something to do with Jack or his condition and left her alone because she usually bit people's heads off if they bothered her.

"How are you?" Janet asked her. Sam just gave her a weak smile. Janet gave her an understanding look and left her alone. Sam finished eating and left the commissary, heading back down to the infirmary. Jack, who woke up while she was gone, looked up at her and beckoned her over. Sam laid back down next to him and gave him a soft kiss. Jack deepened the kiss which caused Sam to moan with pleasure.

"Easy, Jack. You're injured, remember?" Sam said after she pulled back. It was more of a statement than a question. Jack just smiled. Sam rested her head on his chest. Jack stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Sam scooted closer to him and kissed him gently under the chin. "Love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Sam. I will **_always_** be there for you. **_Always._** No matter what." Jack said. "Believe me."

Sam smiled at him and gave him the "look." Not the "look" she gives him when he says something stupid but the "look" she gives that tells him that she understands and loves him. The look that she has given him only twice before they were married, when she was trapped behind the Goa'uld force field and just after he was frozen in Antarctica. She giggled when Jack's hand accidentally brushed against her breast as he moved it (his hand, not her breast) to scratch an itch on his side and her chest was resting on his stomach. Jack moved his hand back and continued to rub her back. He looked up when he heard the door open and Janet walked in.

"Do you need anything, Jack?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, Janet." Jack said. Janet nodded and left them alone. Sam smiled at Jack and turned the TV on. She changed the channel to Spike and watched "World's Wildest Police Videos." Jack looked at his watch. "You hungry?"

Sam shook her head and moved her hand in circles on his chest. Jack held her other hand and continued to run his free hand (the uninjured one) down her back. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Jack, that's all you're going to do?" Sam asked.

"Hey! You're the one who said I was injured and you wanted me to take it easy," Jack said. He kissed her softly again. Just then, Janet walked back in.

"You're free to go, Jack, as long as you wear a cast on that arm." Janet said. She then turned and handed him a cast. Jack groaned and slipped the cast over his arm with a little help from Sam. "I don't want to see you on base for the next two weeks. Take a vacation at the cabin. Sam, I want you to make sure that he wears that cast at all times except when he's sleeping or taking a shower."

"Sure thing, Janet, but one question," Sam said. "What about the 'other stuff'?"

"What 'other….ohhh." Janet said. Sam laughed at her best friend's expression. "Hold off until his lung heals. Oh and, Sam, I don't want you coming back without a tan. You need it."

Jack glared at Sam, which just caused her to laugh even harder. Finally, after five minutes of laughing non-stop, Sam settled down and helped Jack out of the infirmary. Sam turned at the last second.

"Janet, one request. Can you watch the kids while we're gone?"

'Sure, Sam."

She was still giggling at Jack's expression as they walked down to the garage and toward Jack's truck, which caused them to get a couple of looks from random airmen and lieutenants. Jack started to head over to the driver's side with the keys when Sam pushed him against the truck and captured his lips with her's. Finally, after she pulled away, Jack gave her a quizzical look.

"What was that for?" he asked. Sam didn't answer, just stole the keys from him and opened the driver side door. Jack sighed and headed over to the passenger side of the truck after helping her in. He fell asleep after they turned off the road the led to the mountain. Sam smiled at her husband's sleeping form, found a CD of Jack's and popped it into the CD player. Sam turned it up some and listened to the lyrics of the song.

**_Never made it as a wise man _**

**_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing _**

**_Tired of livin' like a blind man _**

**_Sick of sight without a sense of feeling _**

**_And this is how you remind me _**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am _**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am _**

**_It's not like you to say sorry _**

**_I was waitin' on a different story _**

**_This time I'm mistaken, for handin' you a heart worth breaking _**

**_And I've been wrong, I've been down, into the bottom of every bottle _**

**_These five words in my head scream, _**

**_Are we having fun yet? _**

**_It's not like you didn't know that, _**

**_I said I love you and I swear I still do. _**

**_And it must have been so bad, _**

**_Cause livin' with him must have damn near killed you _**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am _**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am _**

**_It's not like you to say sorry _**

**_I was waitin' on a different story _**

**_This time I'm mistaken, for handin' you a heart worth breaking _**

**_And I've been wrong, I've been down, into the bottom of every bottle _**

**_These five words in my head scream, _**

**_Are we having fun yet? _**

**_Never made it as a wise man _**

**_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing _**

**_And this is how you remind me _**

**_This is how you remind me _**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am _**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am _**

**_It's not like you to say sorry _**

**_I was waitin' on a different story _**

**_This time I'm mistaken, for handin' you a heart worth breaking _**

**_And I've been wrong, I've been down, into the bottom of every bottle _**

**_These five words in my head scream, _**

**_Are we having fun yet? _**

**_Are we having fun yet?(Five words in my head) _**

**_Are we having fun yet?(Five words in my head) _**

**_Are we having fun yet?(Five words in my head) _**

"That's one of my songs about you before we got married," Jack said with his eyes still closed. Sam nearly jumped out of her seat when he spoke. "Especially the second line of the fourth verse."

"God, Jack, you scared me," Sam said. Jack continued to sleep while Sam moved her left hand to the top of the steering wheel and held his hand with her right. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jack said. Sam stopped talking and let him sleep. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. She kissed the back of his palm. Two hours later, they pulled into the garage at the cabin. Jack woke up and stretched. Sam smiled and got out. Jack followed her and headed inside, toward their room. Sam grabbed a shirt of Jack's and took off all of her clothes except for her panties, slipping into the shirt. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look in that?"

"Very funny," Sam said. Jack smiled at her and took his pants & shirt off. Jack kissed her softly. He turned the TV on and switched it to Fox. "TGIT!"

"TGIT?" Jack asked.

"Thank God It's Tuesday!" Sam yelled.

"Why?" Jack asked. Sam gave him the silliest grin.

"House is on!" Sam said. Jack shook his head and set the remote down. Sam pushed Jack down on the bed and laid down next to him under the covers. Jack lifted the covers and joined her under them. He laid an arm over her stomach. Sam twisted her neck to crack it. Jack sat her up and worked the kinks out of her neck and worked down to her back. "God, Jack! The feel's good! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"You forget. I was married before," Jack said. He instantly regretted it. "But now, that's all in the past and I have you to work my 'magic' on."

Jack smiled at her and kissed her softly on the side of her neck. Sam moaned as she felt Jack's lips on her neck and leaned closer to him. As soon as "House" was over, Jack turned the light out and pulled her down on the bed next to him. He turned her over and wrapped his legs around her's.

"Good night, Sam. I love you," Jack said.

"Good night, Honey. I love you, too," Sam said. TBC…

**A/N – The song is "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback**


	13. The Party

And now...a continuation...

Jack woke up the next morning with Sam's head resting on his chest and arm on his stomach. He started to fall back asleep. When he woke up an hour later, Sam was gone. Jack unconsciously grabbed the gun from under his pillow and headed out slowly toward the kitchen. Jack stopped when he saw Sam standing at oven. He silently set the gun down and crept toward her. Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Jack's arms wrap around her waist.

"God, Jack! You scared me!" Sam said. She turned around and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him towards her, giving him a firm kiss. Sam moaned when she felt Jack's tongue part her lips. For short while, their tongues fought for control of each other's mouth. Finally, Jack pulled away and rested his arm on the back of her shoulders after she turned back toward the oven. Sam rubbed his hand with her fingers and leaned up against him. After awhile, the food was ready and they headed out onto the dock to eat. Ten minutes later, they set their plates down and Sam took her shirt and shorts off, walked up to the back of the dock, swaying her hips along the way. Jack groaned as her watched her. Sam jumped into the water. After ten minutes of swimming, Sam climbed out and laid down on the dock next to Jack to work on her tan that Janet said she desperately needed. She unhooked the back of the top of her **_little, black_** bikini (perfect in Jack's mind) and laid the straps on the deck. Jack rubbed her shoulders and worked his way down to her feet.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in that?" Jack said.

"Yes, many times," Sam said. Jack smiled and bent down, kissing her softly at the base of her neck. "Love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Sam. Always have and always will," Jack said. After thirty minutes of lying face down to tan her back, Sam looked up at him. She kissed him lightly on the back of his hand.

"Well, since you and I are the only ones here, I might as well tan my chest, too." Sam had said that to see his expression. Jack groaned and helped her roll over. Sam laughed when she heard him groan. She reached back and dropped the top on the deck. Jack hung his feet over the edge of the dock and Sam scooted closer to him, resting her head on his lap. Jack ran his hand through her hair as he looked around their property. Sam had been lying in the sun for about an hour, when he saw Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Hammond, along with another person walking down towards them, all in plain clothes, Jack told Sam to put the top of her bikini back on and ran to meet the crowd to give her time.

"Hey, guys," Jack said. "Hank, how are you? I haven't seen you since when?"

Hank Landry, well if you've seen any episode from Season 9, you know about him and know that he is a friend of Jack's from the Academy. He is also one of the few people with a lower rank than Jack that can call him "Jack." The others are Sam, Teal'c even though he calls him O'Neill, Janet, and Hammond. As for Sam, the only one who can call her Sam that is a lower rank than her is Mitchell (in my story).

"I'm fine. I believe we were captains when we last saw each other. What did you go into after we went separate ways? It seems you just dropped off the map."

"Black ops and now, well…what's your clearance?"

"Hayes gave me top clearance about two days ago," Landry said.

"So, you know about the Stargate Program?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"That's what I've been up to. Although, I now have two kids and haven't been on base for about a week," Jack said. Jack smiled at the mention of his two of the three best things that ever happened to him. Everyone knows what the third one is. If you don't, then you either haven't been watching the show that much or you are just plain stupid. The third is Sam, for those bumbling idiots who either haven't been watching the series that much to see the relationship between the two or are just plain ignorant. "What about you?"

"Me? Well, I've been around the world and seen the sights. I'm retired now," Landry said.

"Did George tell you about my recommendation?"

"Yes, I might do it. I have to think about it," Landry said. They all headed down to the dock while Jack stopped in the house to grab some chairs. Jack set the chairs down and Hank & Hammond sat down as Jack sat down next to Sam on the dock. Daniel and Teal'c had brought chairs of their own. Hammond turned to face Sam.

"Where's Cameron?" he asked.

"I don't know. You want him here?"

"Sure, call him." Sam jumped up and grabbed her cell phone. While she was calling Mitchell, Jack continued his conversation with Hank. Sam turned to face Jack as she hung up.

"He'll be here in about half an hour."

"Thanks, Love," Jack said. Sam smiled and leaned up against his shoulder. Jack winced in pain because the shoulder she chose to lean on was the one he injured in the firefight at the Pentagon.

"Sorry." Sam gave him an apologetic smile and moved over to his other side. Jack smiled back and laid his arm over the back of her shoulders. He rubbed her back while they all talked, waiting for Mitchell to get there. Pretty soon, he showed up and they all went off into random conversations that had nothing to do with each other.

"Alright, everybody, the last one in the water has to make the food!" Mitchell yelled. Everyone but Hammond and Landry jumped up and ran toward the water. Sam jumped just as she hit the edge of the deck and did a front flip before diving into the water. Jack and everyone else did a "graceful" jump into the water. When the all came up, Mitchell looked over at Hammond and Landry for the results.

"Sam won by about half a second in front of Daniel. Cameron, you came in third. Teal'c, in forth. Janet, fifth. Sorry, Jack, you came in last," Hammond said. Sam turned to Jack.

"Sorry, Honey. Next time, I'll try to go easy on you," Sam said while trying to maintain a straight face. Jack glared at her and all of a sudden, jumped behind her and gave her a noogie. Then, he let go and kissed her softly on the head.

"Wiseass," Jack said. Sam placed her arm around his waist as they all headed up to the back porch to eat. Jack grabbed the hamburger and turned the grill on. Daniel and Hammond grabbed the beer while Cameron handed Jack the buns. He set the buns on the tray next to the grill and thanked Mitchell. Jack checked the burgers and flipped them over. Sam was still attached to Jack at the hip when the burgers were finished. "Alright, everybody! Foods ready!"

They all formed a line to grab food. All the food ranged from nachos and cheese to bacon cheeseburgers and bratwursts. Jack and Sam, already having plates covered in food, headed out back toward the dock. They sat down close to one of the supports. Janet and Daniel sat down next to them. Sam turned to Janet with a mouthful of food. As soon as she swallowed the food, she asked a question.

"Janet, where's Cassie?"

"Oh, Cassie, she's at college. She's got a boyfriend now, Tom Johansson. He's a nice guy, she brought him home one weekend," Janet said. "Man, I would love to see the look on his face if I told him she was adopted from a different planet."

Everyone started laughing. Jack gave Sam a worried look when he noticed she was looking at the sky. He looked up too and, upon seeing nothing, became even more worried.

"Sam." She snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes, Jack?"

"You alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Dad," Sam said.

"I know. I miss him, too." Jack kissed her softly on the head and stared out over the lake.

"Anyway, Sam," Janet said. "I see you followed my suggestion and started on your tan."

"It proves that she can still follow orders," Jack said.

"Hey! Now who's the wiseass!" Sam said as she playfully punched him on the arm.

"I'm hurt, Love." Jack "painfully" grabbed his arm. Sam stuck her tongue out at him. Janet shook her head and turned back to Daniel. Jack smiled at Sam, who smiled back. They finished eating and threw their plates away. (They were paper plates, not the ceramic ones.) Jack looked around at everyone. "What now?"

"Gigantic water balloon fight!" Sam yelled. Jack ran over and found the balloons that Mitchell had brought. There was enough for everyone to have five. It took twenty minutes to fill the all to a reasonable size. As soon as they were all filled, they tried to figure out the teams. Janet suggested Colonels vs. Generals but Jack pointed out the teams would be three, including Daniel who has no rank, against five, so that was decided that Teal'c would join the side of "The Colonels."

"I do not understand, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"It's simple, T. All you have to do is take a balloon filled with water and throw it at someone on the other side," Jack said. "We'll show you as we play."

Teal'c bowed his head and walked over to the other side. Jack looked at his watch and counted down from ten.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…GO!" They all ran toward each other except T and threw their balloons. Jack got hit in the chest by Janet, Sam hit in the leg by Daniel and in the foot by Mitchell, T in the shoulder by Jack, Cameron got hit in the stomach by Sam, Janet was hit in the hand by a stray balloon which caused her to drop one of her balloons onto her foot, Daniel doubled over when he got hit in the balls by Sam as payback. Pretty soon, they were out of balloons and the only one left standing was Teal'c. Sam laughed as she crawled over to Jack. Jack looked over at her and saw her heading towards him. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Daniel and Janet lying in the same position about twenty feet away. They all looked over at Hammond and Landry for the results.

"Since Teal'c was the last one standing, the Colonels win," Hammond said.

"Verdammt," Sam said under her breath.

"Language," Daniel said. Sam just smiled at him, reached back, and redid her ponytail.

"I know my share," Sam replied. Jack held her hand and started to fall asleep. It was twenty minutes later when he woke up. Sam was gone. He sat up and looked around for her. When he looked over at the table, he saw her standing, talking to Landry. He smiled and jumped up on his feet. He slowly walked over to her. Landry started to warn Sam but was quickly silenced by Jack. Sam jumped when she felt Jack's arms wrap around her waist.

"A little jumpy, are we, Love?" Jack asked.

"God, Jack, you scared me." Sam looked up at him and Jack kissed her softly. She smiled and watched as everyone ran around. Jack looked at his watch.

"Alright! Everybody, we're going to have a large slumber party! We need to figure out rooms and stuff. Other than Sam and mine's room, we have two spare bedrooms with two twin beds in each. We also have the sofa in the living room and two fold-up futons in the closet over there. That's enough for everyone. Now, if you're tired, you can go to bed now. If you hear any crying in the middle of the night, ignore it. That's the kids and Sam and I will try to keep it down to a minimum."

"Janet and I will take one room," Daniel said.

"I'll take a futon," Mitchell said. It was decided that Hammond and Landry would take the other room, Teal'c would only need a place to Kel'no'rem so he would stay in the living room with Cameron.

"Now…how about a movie?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" They all said. "Whatcha got?"

Jack read off the names of the movies and they all settled on "Big Daddy." Jack turned the DVD player and the TV on. He put the DVD in and headed back to Sam. Hammond came in with six bags of popcorn. He handed one to Jack and Sam, one to Janet and Daniel, one to T, one to Landry, one to Mitchell, and kept one for himself. They all found a spot somewhere in the living room. Jack and Sam were laid out on the sofa, Janet and Daniel on the floor, Landry and Hammond were in chairs, and Mitchell and Teal'c were in fold-up chairs. Jack started the movie. He reached into the popcorn bag at the same time as Sam and their hands touched. Jack rubbed her palm for a second and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Just before he ate the popcorn, Jack mouthed an "I love you" to Sam. She did the same as soon as she swallowed her mouthful. Jack kissed her hand softly and turned back to the movie. As soon as the movie was over, two hours later, they all headed back toward their respective quarters.

"Night, everybody!" Jack and Sam yelled simultaneously. They got a "good night" in one form or another. Jack closed the door after Sam walked in and joined her in the bed. Sam laid down on her side and Jack laid down behind her. He shaped his body to match her's and laid an arm over her waist.

"Good night, Love," Jack said. "I love you."

"Good night, Jack. I love you, too." Sam held his hand and promptly fell asleep. Jack smiled at her sleeping form and turned the light out.

Jack kissed softly on the cheek and whispered into her ear just before he fell asleep, "Good night, Sam. Sweet dreams." TBC…

A/N – If you're wondering what "Verdammt" means, it means "damn" in German


	14. A Special Visitor

And now, a continuation...

Sam woke up with Jack's arm still around her waist and face buried in her hair. She stretched and sat up, gently lying his arm down on the bed. Sam walked out to the kitchen where she found everyone eating doughnuts and waffles. Sam rubbed her eyes as she found an empty chair.

"You alright, Sam?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm fine, Cameron. Just tired. I was awakened four times last night by the kids," Sam said back to him. She slowly got up and walked over to the fridge where she found some orange juice. She closed the door and walked back to her seat. "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Sam," everyone said almost simultaneously. Sam looked at what they had for food and grabbed about three doughnuts and four waffles. Jack came out about twenty minutes later. Jack did the same thing Sam did, minus the short conversation with Mitchell, and they replied the same. Jack took one look around and noticed that Sam was sitting in his spot at the table. Sam looked up at him when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Jack kissed her softly on the lips when he saw her looking at him and rubbed her shoulders for a little bit. He stole one of her doughnuts and gave her an innocent smile.

"Morning, Love," Jack said as soon as he swallowed the doughnut. Jack sat down next to her and, for every two doughnuts she ate, he stole one. He turned to face the others, "Good morning, Campers. What do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't know. Let's all go somewhere," Janet said. Jack looked at his watch.

"Well, it's 0930 right now. Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"I don't care," Daniel said. "But we're going to leave tomorrow. SG-1 still has another week of downtime, but I'm sure you two would want to spend some of it together, **_alone_**."

Jack glared at Daniel when he figured out what he was hinting at.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger! Janet brought it up first," Daniel said.

"Oh, nice. Cover your ass and blame your wife, why don't you, Daniel?" Jack said.

"Actually, I did bring it up, Jack," Janet said. "Now that it's settled, why don't you two just shut up and let us eat."

"Fine," they both said. Jack turned back to Sam and started a conversation. Janet and Landry were talking, along with Mitchell, Hammond, and Daniel. Little did everyone know, Jack and Sam were playing footsie under the table. Sam had moved her foot up and was gently stroking Jack's manhood.

"I swear to God, Samantha. If you don't stop…" Everyone looked at Jack just as he spoke when, all of a sudden, he doubled over after Sam accidentally kicked him in the balls after she stretched and her foot moved forward. She instantly realized what she did and ran over to him.

"Oh God, Jack. Are you alright?" she asked. Jack shook his head, rolling off his seat and onto the floor. Sam had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She was unsuccessful. Jack glared at her and looked up at the ceiling. "Want me to make it feel better?"

He glared at her again and tried to sit up. He fell back unsuccessfully. Sam helped him back up and sat down again. She continued her game of footsie with him. This time, it was _Jack's_ foot between _her_ legs. Sam had to bite her lip to keep from screaming and moaning. She raised an eyebrow at him and Jack just smiled. He stopped and removed his foot. He was still rubbing her legs with his feet. Sam pretended to bend down and straighten her sock and noticed a bulge in Jack's pants.

Sam leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Did you get too much coffee this morning or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh, you know I'm always happy to see you, Love," Jack whispered back. "If I recall, I didn't have coffee this morning."

Sam laughed as she leaned back. Everyone looked at her with a quizzical look on their faces.

"Sam?" Janet asked.

"Yes, Janet?"

"What'd you do?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked. Janet turned back to Daniel with that. Sam laughed again and faced Jack. She mouthed an "I love you" to him and faced the others. "So…what are we doing?"

"Let's go bowling," Jack said. They all agreed on that. Jack looked at Sam and then down at himself. "Sam and I have to get dressed before we all go."

Sam and Jack got up from the table, set their plates in the sink, and headed back to their room. Sam took the shirt of Jack's off and grabbed a bra out of one of her drawers. Jack was dressed a lot faster than Sam and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she dressed. Sam stopped dressing for a second and looked at him in the mirror. They stayed like that for about five minutes and then they separated. Sam pulled on a black tank top & a pair of shorts and held Jack's hand as they walked back out to join the crowd.

"Let's go." They walked out to the garage and decided on cars. Jack, Sam, Landry, and Hammond would take Jack's truck and the rest would take Daniel and Janet's car. Jack opened his and Sam's door and the doors behind them to let Landry and Hammond in. As soon as they were settled, he closed one of the back doors and helped Sam in. As soon as she was in and had her seat belt buckled, Jack closed the door and walked over to his side. He closed the other back door as he jumped in. Jack turned the ignition and drove out of the driveway as soon as Daniel backed out. He held Sam's hand as he drove off, following them toward the nearest bowling alley.

-------

Jack pulled into the parking lot at the bowling alley. Daniel pulled up right next to him. They all got out and walked up into the bowling alley. Jack continued to hold Sam's hand as they all walked inside and paid for the number of games they wanted to play. They each picked out the size of bowling ball that would suit them best and headed over to their lanes. Jack was in Lane7; Sam, Lane 8; Hammond, Lane 9; Janet, Lane 10; Daniel, Lane 11; Landry, Lane 6; Mitchell, Lane 5. Teal'c was sitting down in a chair because he didn't understand the point of the game. Jack was throwing the ball with the back of his hand pointing toward the pins which was why he ended out winning with the most strikes. Mitchell came in second, Sam came in third, Daniel in fourth, Janet in fifth, Hammond in sixth, and Landry in seventh. Jack finished celebrating and they started their next game. The results were pretty much the same except Mitchell and Sam switched places. They finished all of their games with very few changes in the results. Jack was just about to check his watch when Sam grabbed his arm and beat him to it.

"It's already noon. Wow! Let's eat," Sam said. "Where are we going?"

"I don't care. How about Longhorn?" Jack suggested. They all agreed and walked out to their cars. Jack let Landry and Hammond in, and then, helped Sam in. He closed the doors and jumped in himself. He started the truck and followed Daniel toward Longhorn Steakhouse

-------

Jack pulled into the parking lot at Longhorn and found a spot near the door. He got out and moved the seat forward as Sam got out and did the same. Jack closed the door and locked the truck after Landry and Hammond got out. He looked around for Daniel and saw the group walking toward them. He held Sam's hand as they walked in.

"Reservation for O'Neill," Jack said. The group was led by a waitress back toward a group of tables and they all found a place to sit. They ordered their drinks and started to look at the menu. Jack folded his menu and waited on the others. "I'm ready."

Eventually, everyone had decided on what they wanted. The waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered. The waitress took their menus and left them alone.

"What are we doing after this?" Janet asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking of heading home and going swimming. What about you guys?" Sam said. They all agreed on that and waited for the food to come. After about ten minutes, the food arrived and they started eating, talking in random conversations. Jack was the first one finished. He laid an arm over Sam's shoulders and started a side conversation with Sam. Sam smiled at him and massaged his hand gently. Sam leaned up closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Sam," Jack whispered back. He kissed her softly on the side of her neck and looked at the others. He rubbed Sam's arm with his hand. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Sam asked

"The kids."

"Oh, shit."

Eventually, everyone finished and they stood up. Jack left the waitress a decent sized tip on the table. They walked out after Jack paid and headed toward the vehicles. Jack opened all four doors and let Hammond and Landry in before helping Sam. He jumped in and started the truck. He waited for Daniel to start his car and pulled out of his spot, heading toward home.

------------------

Sam jumped out of the truck and ran inside before Jack even put it in park. She ran back to the room with the kids and opened the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges. She found that Grace was still asleep and Aaron was crawling around in circles in his crib. Jack slowly got out and followed her in. Daniel pulled up and parked behind Jack. Eventually, everyone walked inside. Sam walked back out, carrying Aaron. She sat down on the sofa, Aaron was under her shirt. Jack put his arm back over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. About fifteen minutes late, Aaron fell asleep. Jack walked back with her and watched her put Aaron back in his crib. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She checked on Grace, she was still asleep. They headed back out to the kitchen. Sam stumbled as they walked back out.

"You alright, Sam?" Jack asked as he caught her. Sam nodded and found a seat. Jack stood behind her again and rubbed her shoulders. "Are we swimming or no?"

"Yeah, we all need to change," Janet said. She and Daniel left back to their room, Hammond to his, Jack and Sam stayed with Teal'c. Sam rested her head on Jack's chest as they looked out the window at the lake. After a couple of minutes, they came back and they all headed out toward the lake. Jack looked at his watch and moved his hand back, rubbing Sam's arm. Jack and Sam laid down on the dock while everyone else jumped into the water.

"Race you to the water, Honey?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, Love. You know how my knee gets in cold water." Sam stuck her tongue out at him and ran toward the water. Jack watched her as she jumped at the end, did two front flips, spinning once, and diving into the water. Sam raised an eyebrow at him when she noticed a bulge in his pants after she came up. "What, I'm a guy."

"Yeah, but you're my guy," Sam said as she swam over to the dock. She climbed up the ladder and leaned up against him as the rest swam around. Jack rubbed her back as he looked up at the sky. This time, it was Sam who asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Charlie." Sam gave him her infamous trillion-watt smile that she only gives to him and sat on his lap. Jack smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her softly on her head and said, "Of the many things I need in life, you are the only thing I need right now."

Jack jumped up and ran inside. He opened the fridge, grabbing several beers. He ran back outside and passed a beer around to everyone but the kids. "I propose a toast. To the gate, which brought us all together."

"To the gate." They all to a drink to the thing that gave their lives meaning.

"Jack!" Sam and Jack looked up when they heard the voice. Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Frank?" Jack looked at the new person again. "Well, I'll be damned. How are you!"

Jack and Sam were about to stand up when the new arrival waved them back down again. Jack extended his hand to the newcomer.

"Sam, this is Colonel Frank O'Conner, former Black Ops. Frank, this is my wife, Brigadier General Samantha O'Neill, used to be Carter," Jack said.

"Carter, I know some Carters. Jacob Carter, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, he's my father," Sam said.

"How is old Jake? I haven't seen him since he was promoted to Major General," Frank said.

"He's gone now."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Sam just nodded.

"Wanna beer, Frank?" Jack asked. Frank nodded and turned to see who else was there. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Me? I'm retired now. One kid's in college, the other's in the Academy."

"Well, maybe I can put in a good word for him, get him a job at the base. I can be pretty influential. Hell, you should have heard what I said to the Joint Chiefs about her hair. Yeah, did you hear about my promotion about half a year ago?"

"No, what rank are you now?" Frank asked.

"G.A.F."

"No shit?"

"No shit. Went from full-bird to one-star to two-star to five-star in about three years. Sam went from major to LTC to full-bird to one-star in the same time. She is also a MOH recipient."

"Wow! Congrats."

"Yeah," Sam said. "But what I had to do to earn it was a bitch."

All of a sudden, Jack stood up and ran into the house. He came back out with something in his hand that no one could see. He pulled Sam up and into a hug. When he let her go, he got down on one knee.

"Sam, these last five years have been the best of my life. Thank you. Sam, will you marry me,…_again_?" Jack asked. He opened his hand and showed her an open black box holding a gold ring with five diamonds set in it. Sam just nodded, trying to hold back the tears. Jack slipped the ring onto her finger, right above her wedding ring. He stood up as everyone applauded. He kissed her softly and whispered into her ear, "Happy Anniversary, Sam. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. Jack held her tightly in his arms. Sam rested her head on his chest. "So, was this one of your errands yesterday?"

"Actually, it was my only one." Jack smiled. He checked his watch. "Damn. It's five-thirty. No wonder I'm hungry."

He and Sam kissed one more time and headed over to the grill. Jack threw the hamburger on the grill and laid an arm over the back of her waist, rubbing her back softly. Sam wiped her eyes and redid her ponytail. She looked around and saw Janet heading towards her.

"Congratulations, Sam," Janet said. Sam hugged her best friend and thanked her. Teal'c walked over to Jack.

"On Chu'lak, it is customary to sing a song of praise on such an occasion," Teal'c said. Jack raised his eyebrows at the big Jaffa. There was a short pause before Teal'c continued. "Fortunately, we are not on Chu'lak. Congratulations, O'Neill."

Jack laughed and thanked Teal'c. Soon, the food was ready and they all found a spot to eat. Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet, and Frank sat down on the dock and started eating. Hammond, Mitchell, Teal'c, and Landry found chairs, sitting down behind the rest. Sam and Jack finished first and leaned up against each other. Jack checked his watch and remembered that it was Sam's birthday, too.

"Happy Birthday, too," Jack said to her.

"Oh shit, it's your birthday, too?" Janet asked. Sam nodded. "I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay. I've got everything I want right here," Sam said as she leaned up against Jack. Jack kissed her softly on the side of her neck and rubbed her back. Janet smiled at the scene before her.

"Alright you two love birds, let's get your picture together," Janet said.

"Fine, but after this, I want a group picture," Jack said. Jack helped Sam up and they walked over to about twenty feet in front of Janet. Jack stood behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist. They faced Janet and, just before she took the picture, Sam laughed after Jack whispered something into her ear. Janet looked the picture on small LCD screen on the back of her camera and smiled. She walked over to them and showed them the picture. Jack smiled, too. He ran inside and grabbed a tripod of his from the attic.

"Alright, everybody! Group picture!" Jack yelled. They all slowly trudged over to a spot in front of the cabin as Janet set the timer on the camera. They all found a spot behind and around Sam & Jack. Janet ran as fast as she could over to Daniel's side. Jack rubbed his eyes after the picture and followed Sam over to the camera to look at it. Jack started counting heads to determine the number of pictures to print. "Seven copies."

All of a sudden, they heard thunder off in the distance. Jack looked at the sky and saw a huge storm about fifty miles away. He swore and ran inside to check the radar.

"At 7 PM MST, Doppler radar indicated a severe thunderstorm fifty miles west of St. Paul, Minnesota, heading west at a thirty miles per hour. This storm is capable of producing quarter sized hail, heavy rains, and damaging winds in excess of sixty miles per hour."

"Alright, everybody, we have a storm coming! Inside!" Jack yelled. Everyone slowly trudged inside. Sam stood behind Jack, her arms around his waist and her head resting on his back. Jack turned around and pulled her up tight against him. He kissed her softly, sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Jack smiled when he heard the three favorite words he liked to hear roll off of her tongue. Sam looked around at the others. Janet and Daniel were holding hands as they sat on the floor, Hammond was sitting in a chair next to the sofa talking to Frank, and Landry & Mitchell were talking about random things. Sam turned back to Jack and rested her head on his chest. Jack rubbed her back as he watched the coming storm.

"You never did tell me why you shoved me against the truck and kissed me after Janet kicked me out of the infirmary," Jack said. Janet snorted when she heard the words "kicked out." It was several minutes before Sam responded.

"I did it because….because I was afraid that you were actually gone and I was imagining that you were still there. I needed a reassurance," Sam replied with tears in her eyes.

"Sam…" Jack pulled her up against him. She cried onto his chest as Jack rocked her back and forth. After she had been crying for about ten minutes, it took Jack another five to notice that she had fallen asleep. He put one arm under her knees and the other under her neck. He carried her inside, past all of the stares, and inside their room. He set her down on the bed and lifted the covers. Jack pulled the sheet up and over her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, turning around at the last second. "Good night, Sam. Sweet dreams. I love you."

Jack smiled when he heard her mumble "I love you, too."

Jack closed the door behind him, putting up one of the "Do not disturb" signs they had made for those "special nights." He walked back out to the crowd and sat down, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright, Jack?" asked Frank.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Sam. We were at a meeting at the Pentagon about a month ago with the President, George, & the Joint Chiefs and a group of rouge NID botched it. We killed them all but I was shot through the shoulder and in the lung," Jack said. "Apparently, I was dying. After I was discharged, Sam helped me out and when we got to my truck, Sam shoved me against the truck and kissed me. She wouldn't tell me why after I asked her. So now, she finally told me why."

Frank just nodded. Jack looked at his watch and headed over to the fridge. He grabbed a six-pack and brought it back out.

"Want one, Frank?"

"Sure." Jack tossed him a can and chugged his. He crushed his can in his hand and tossed it in the trash. He grabbed another before he put the rest in the back in the fridge. Jack decided to nurse the next one. He finally finished it and crushed it, too. He tossed the can over his shoulder without looking and it landed in the trash. Jack looked at his watch and swore.

"It's already nine thirty," Jack said. Jack stood up and left the room. "Good night, Campers."

"Night, Jack," they all said simultaneously. Jack headed back and checked on the kids. They were out like broken light bulbs. He brushed some hair out of Grace's eyes and left the room. He entered his & Sam's room and lay down beside her.

"The kids are asleep, Love." He kissed her softly and laid over her waist before falling asleep.

------------------------

Jack woke up at about one in the morning when Sam started turning and moaning in her sleep. He heard her saying "No, Jack! Don't leave me!"

"Sam, wake up please. Wake up," Jack begged. Sam slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "It's alright, Sam. It's okay. I'm here."

"Jack…" Sam cried into his chest. Jack rocked her back and forth as she continued to cry. Sam eventually stopped crying and kissed him softly on his chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam nodded into his chest. She waited for about five minutes, alternating between catching her breath and kissing his abdomen.

"I was sitting in my lab, doing my paperwork, when you came in. The look you gave me was one of pain and sorrow. You said that it was over and you didn't want me to have to choose between you or Pete. After you said that, you gave me a long kiss and said that was your kiss goodbye."

"Oh God, Sam. I will never, ever leave you. I swear that on my life. I love you too damn much to do that. When I am not with you, I will always be right here," Jack said, placing his hand on her chest, over her heart. He rubbed her back softy and kissed her cheek. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the storm, which was going on at full blast outside. "Let's go back to sleep. I'll be here."

Sam nodded and brushed her lips softly against his before falling back asleep. "I love you, Jack."

"I will **_always _**be there for you. I love you, too," Jack said before joining her in sleep.


	15. Failure

A/N – The second Stargate movie, scheduled to start production in '07 is going to be great for us SJ shippers. If you are looking for info on the movie, go to gateworld.

Sam woke up the next morning with one arm of Jack's under her shirt and his head gently resting on her back. She rolled over and Jack's arm moved with her. Sam gasped when his hand found her breast.

"**_Jaaaaack_**_…_I didn't know you were so eager to get under my shirt," Sam whispered. Jack woke up and looked at her.

"Oh, you know me, Love. I've always been eager to get under your shirt or into your pants," Jack smiled.

"Not while we have company, though," Sam warned.

"Awww, why do you have to be a party pooper?" Jack pouted. Sam laughed and sat up. She rolled out and walked over to his side of the bed. Jack pulled her down on top of him and rubbed her back. He looked at her and noticed she had fallen back asleep. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep again. Elsewhere in the house, Janet, Daniel, and Hammond were eating waffles and pancakes, drinking orange juice, and reading.

"Anybody seen Sam or Jack?" Janet asked. Everyone shook their heads. Janet walked back to their room and knocked on the door. Upon getting no response, she quietly opened the door. She smiled and ran as quietly as she could to her and Daniel's room and grabbed her camera. Janet quietly tiptoed back to Jack and Sam's room and took a quick picture of the pair. Jack quickly sat up and looked around when a bright flash interrupted his sleep. When he saw Janet with a camera, he quickly jumped up and chased her. Janet laughed and ran into the kitchen, hiding behind Daniel. "Morning, Jack."

"Daniel, please move. Your wife needs to be tortured," Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't you show him, Janet?" Janet handed Daniel the camera which caused him to laugh. Jack stole the camera and fiddled around with the menu, trying to delete the picture. Sam came out in all the commotion. She turned to Jack.

"What's wrong, Honey?" she asked. Jack shoved the camera into her hands and glared at Janet. The picture even caused Sam to glare at the doc. Sam finally managed to delete the picture off of the camera's hard drive. She handed the camera back to Janet and turned back to her husband. She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and rested her head on his back. Jack looked at his watch; he hadn't taken it off from yesterday, and pulled Sam around to in front of him. Sam looked around at the crowd. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"We were thinking about leaving around lunch time," Hammond said. Sam nodded. "That's about four hours from now."

Jack looked down at Sam. She looked back up at him which caused him to kiss her. Sam leaned up farther into him.

"I love you," Jack whispered into her ear. Jack looked dejected when Sam rolled away from him to redo her ponytail. He then smiled when she resumed her position in front of him. "Anybody seen Cameron, Frank, or Landry?"

"They're still asleep I'm guessing," Daniel said. Jack nodded and tightened his grip on Sam.

"As much as I love this, Jack, I need to breathe," Sam gasped.

"Sorry, Love," Jack said. He loosened his grip and kissed her neck. He looked back at the rest. Cameron came out ten minutes later. "Morning, Mitchell."

Sam turned and saw him, too. "Morning, Cam."

"Morning, Sir, Sam," Mitchell said. He grabbed a doughnut and found a seat. Jack rubbed Sam's back softly as they all started to eat. He took two doughnuts. "Were you okay last night, Sam?"

"I was fine, Cameron. Nightmare, that's all. Jack helped me through it. Sorry if I woke you," Sam said. Cameron nodded and continued to eat while starting a conversation with her about SG-1's early years. Jack turned to Hammond to talk to him about Homeworld Security. Frank walked out to the kitchen about an hour after Jack and Sam stepped out of their room. Jack nibbled at Sam's neck for a second before going off in his "own little world" as Sam says it. "You okay, Honey?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Just thinking."

"You thinking! Oh my God! What's the world coming to?" Sam said, faking shock.

"Wiseass," Jack said, giving her a noggie. "Remember what happened last time you were a wiseass?"

"No, I don't believe I do. Could you refresh my memory?" Sam smiled. Jack whispered something into her ear that the rest could not make out. Sam laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. (A/N - If you are wondering what happened, read Chp. 10) Jack laughed and brushed his thumb against her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Sam was still giggling here and there, but, for the most part, had settled down. She held his hand against her cheek. Jack kissed her cheek, catching a tear that he missed. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Sam." Jack nibbled at her neck.

"Get a room, you two," Janet yelled.

"Janet!" Daniel shouted.

"It's not my fault I don't wanna see a full blown sex show." Sam glared Janet and turned back to her lover.

"Anyway, Love. Where were we?" Jack kissed her again. Sam held his hand and rubbed his palm with her fingers. She interlocked her fingers with his and squeezed his hand.

"Jaaaack, not with company in the house. Tonight, after everyone is gone," she whispered. Jack pouted and gave her a noggie. He brushed his lips softly against where his knuckles rubbed against just seconds later.

"Party pooper," Jack said. Sam laughed and kissed him on the cheek before heading back to their room to get dressed. When she came out five minutes later, Jack felt himself harden when he saw what she was wearing, a little blue halter and a pair of shorts. Jack grabbed the front of her halter and pulled her down so that her face was next to his. He whispered into her ear, "Damn you, Sam."

Sam laughed as she listened to him bitch about her choice of attire. She kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered back, "Why? A little hard, are we, you choose something else to wear?" Jack hissed. He glared at her when she shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm running out of fresh clothes. You want me to change?" Sam asked.

"No, why change twice if you only need one change of clothes?" Jack asked. He whispered into her ear, "You aren't going to need those clothes tonight."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

"I think you know why." Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam laughed and kissed him again.

"Um….you two wanna get a room?" Daniel asked.

"Sorry." They both ducked their heads in embarrassment. Jack winked at Sam and went back to eating. Pretty soon, they all finished eating and were dressed. When the rest came out, Sam and Jack were still sitting at the table except Sam was sitting on Jack's lap. Sam shivered when she felt Jack's lips on her neck.

"Cold, Love?" Jack asked. Sam shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"_You_ cold, Jack? Or are you just happy to see me?" Sam smirked. Jack laughed and didn't respond. That was all the confirmation that Sam needed. She turned around and kissed him softly on the cheek. Jack brushed some hair out of her eyes. Jack looked at everyone else while they talked about random things. Sam gave him her most genuine smile as he stared into her eyes. He saw what always found and would always find, love.

"Jack, I-" Sam was interrupted when she heard a little voice in the background saying "Mommy!"

Sam swore, turned around, and saw Grace running towards them, followed closely by Aaron. The kids were about five years old now. Sam let out a groan when Grace plowed into her leg at the speed of sound.

"Alright, kids. Let your mother breathe," Jack said. It only caused them to squeeze her legs tighter. "You know, Sam. I'm looking forward to career day when they get to preschool."

Sam gave him a lighthearted laugh. She smiled and watched as Aaron and Grace ran around the house, playing tag. While they were using up their seemingly endless energy, the rest were sitting outside on the deck or inside around the table. Sam smiled again as she saw Jack chase the kids around the backyard. Jack had picked Grace up and carried her on his shoulders as he ran after Aaron. She could hear Grace screaming in between laughs, "Put me down, Daddy! Put me down!"

Jack let Grace down slowly and let her run off. He gave her a five second head-start before he told Aaron to go and chase her around. Sam smiled and stood up so she could sit on Jack's lap. Jack sat down behind her and tugged on her waist, pulling her down on top of him.

"What were you going to say before we were so rudely interrupted?" Jack looked at the kids. Grace smiled and circled around Aaron to start chasing him. Janet looked over and, seeing Sam sitting on Jack, took a quick picture of the pair. Sam saw that Janet had the camera but pretended not to notice. She felt Jack's hands on the inside of her thighs. She pretended to fix her socks, but was really looking at Jack's hand. She kissed the back of his hand on her way back up. Jack squeezed her leg gently.

"What I was going to say was that….. never mind."

"Sam?" Jack lifted up her chin so that she was eyelevel with him. Sam stared into the eyes that given her a reason to love somebody after so many failed relationships.

"It's nothing, Jack. I promise." Jack smiled and kissed her cheek.

" Okay." Jack brushed some hair out of her eyes and rubbed her back.

"Crap."

"What?" Jack asked.

"We have a mission today," Sam said. Jack swore under his breathe. "It can always wait until tomorrow."

"No, no, might as well get it done and over with." Jack turned to Daniel, Teal'c, and Mitchell. "Sorry, guys, but it looks like we're on duty today, but after this we're taking another week off. Sam & I are coming back up here. "

Daniel cursed and Teal'c just looked at the wall. Jack and Sam ran back to their room to change into their BDUs. Pretty soon, they all were dressed and were on their way to the SGC.

------------------------

Sam pulled into the base in Jack's spot and got out. Jack walked over to her side and waited for Daniel and Hammond to show up. They had dropped Frank off at the airport and headed straight to the base.

------------------------

SG-1 was sitting around the briefing table, waiting for Jack. After about ten minutes, Sam started becoming worried. She left the room and checked the café since he wasn't in his office. She found him in line getting a glass of **_blue_** Jell-O.

"You've given us a high priority mission and you're sitting on your ass, eating Jell-O?" Sam said.

"I'm not sitting yet, Sam. And besides, briefing isn't until 1100. It's only 1055." Jack smiled at her. He finished his Jell-O and followed her back to the briefing room. "Good morning, Campers."

"Morning, Jack. What kept you?" Daniel asked.

"A serious battle with a glass of Jell-o." Sam rolled her eyes. Jack smacked her on the back of her head.

"What was that for!?!"

"For rolling your eyes." Jack glared. He then nuzzled her hair. "Let's get this done."

Sam nodded and walked over to the white board. She turned on the projector and looked for the remote.

"Looking for this?" She looked over at Jack, who was holding the remote in his hand. She glared at him and walked back to the screen.

"P5Y–367 is a small planet about halfway to the center of the Kelium Galaxy. It is about 30,000 light-years from Abydos. We're hoping to find at least trace amounts of naqueda to help with the construction of the X-305. No, Jack, we cannot name it _The Enterprise_."

"Damn." Sam had to look at the floor to keep from laughing. "Go on, Sam. Sorry."

"It's called _The Dedalus_," Sam continued. She pushed the next button on the remote to continue on. A 3-D picture of the X-304 came up. It looked just like the X-303, but there some differences. Jack was leaning back in his chair, thinking about Sam. He began thinking of the nights on their honeymoon. They had taken a weeklong vacation up at the cabin. They hadn't even left the bedroom for the first three days except to eat or go to the bathroom. Every time, one wanted to take a shower, the other went with them. Sam began tripping over her words once she figured out what he was thinking. She had finally had enough. "Dammit, Jack! You're not helping!"

"Sorry, Love. I can't help it," Jack smiled. He gave her an innocent smile and Sam quickly forgave him. Everyone looked at Jack after Sam's outburst. "What?"

They all shook their heads and looked back to Sam for her to continue.

"Where was I?" Sam asked.

"I believe you were at the part about the hyperdrive, Love," Jack said. Sam glared at him again. "What'd I do?"

"The hyperdrive is the same on _The_ _Dedalus_, so are the sublight engines. Shields and weapons are more advanced, and there is more space in each room," Sam continued, ignoring her husband's bitching about her attitude. After about ten minutes, she finished her briefing about the X-304 and sat back down so Daniel could do a briefing about the planet. "Don't even start, Jack."

"What?" Jack asked. Sam gave him a look. He just smiled at her. Sam couldn't help not being angry at him when he smiled like that. She smiled back at him and turned back to Daniel. Daniel stopped and looked at them.

"You two done yet, or are you going to make out?" Daniel asked. Mitchell snorted in his coffee. Sam glared at him and told him to continue with his briefing. After about ten minutes, Daniel was finished. Jack smiled at Sam.

"Dismissed." The team stood up and headed back to their locker room. They each grabbed their jackets, flak vests, and side arms. They headed out to the gateroom where they were met by four SFs who handed them each a P-90 and Teal'c his staff weapon. Sam looked up at Jack and gave him a wave. He waved back and mouthed an "I love you."

"I love you," she mouthed back. She turned around and waved the team through the gate. Jack smiled as he watched the love of his life go off through the thing that brought them together. Jack turned around after the gate shut down and headed into his office. He grabbed his laptop and checked his mail. He finished the "important" stuff and opened up a new message to Sam. It mostly said "Love you, love you, love you," etc, etc.

Jack smiled and sent the message. He grabbed the computer, his paperwork, and a pen before heading down to her lab to work. Jack pushed open the door, taking in the smell of Sam from throughout the lab. He smiled again and walked over to her chair. He ran his hand over the chair and her desk, being careful not to touch anything that looked "special." He sat down in her chair and opened his computer. He became so engrossed in his paperwork that he failed to notice the alarms going off when the gate activated four hours later. He looked up and saw the red lights going off. He ran to the elevator and pressed the button for Level 28. He sprinted into the control room. He saw Sam limping through the gate followed by the rest of her team who were injured in one way or another.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked as he ran into the gateroom. Sam gave him a weak smile as he ran to her.

"I'm sorry, Jack. We failed," Sam said, just before she fainted into his arms. Jack tried everything he could to wake her, but she was out. Jack ran her down to the infirmary where Janet saw him. She yelled for random nurses who started running around Sam's cot, checking her pulse, blood pressure, etc. After about ten minutes, Janet walked over to Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it appears that Sam is in a coma." TBC…


	16. The Return of Sam

Previously…."I'm sorry, Jack, but it appears that Sam is in a coma." And now…a continuation….

A/N – Don't worry. Sam will be back. In this Chp.

Jack was devastated by the news. "Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?"

Janet shook her head. "It could be tomorrow or it could be next year. We don't know."

"Alright, thank you, Janet." Jack looked over at Sam. "Can I sleep here every night 'till she wakes up?"

"I'll even pull a cot next to hers and close the curtains."

"Do you know what I did while she was gone?" Janet shook her head. "I sat in her lab the entire time."

"Oh God, Jack." Janet pulled him close as he broke down. Janet has never seen him like this. He looked like a man who had lost all hope of living. Daniel walked in to check on his "sister" when he saw Janet comforting Jack. He stood in the doorway, out of sight, watching the whole scene unfold before him. After several minutes, Jack pulled away and helped them move the cot next to Sam's. Janet left with the rest of the infirmary staff so Jack could have some time alone with Sam.

"How is he?" Daniel asked Janet after she closed the door to the room and walked up to the observation deck. They had moved Sam to the isolation room after SG-3 and SG-9 came in hot with several injuries after a mission.

"Not good." Janet looked up him. Daniel held her tight against him. Janet looked on the verge of tears. In the isolation room, Jack was holding Sam and rocking her back & forth. He buried his face in her neck as the tears started to fall.

"Come on, babe. Wake up soon, for us. For me," Jack whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Jack fell asleep with her held tight in his arms, knowing, that even though she couldn't tell him, she loved him back.

-------------------------------------

Jack woke up several hours later with his arms still around Sam. Janet was next to the bed, checking several doohickeys.

"Janet."

"What, Jack?" She noticed he called her Janet instead of Doc.

"How is she?" Jack looked over at her. Janet shook her head. "Janet?"

"She suffered a broken leg, a concussion, several broken ribs, and a punctured lung. It's a miracle she even survived. She could be in a coma for several months," Janet said. "I'm so sorry."

Those were not the words Jack wanted to hear, but he had thought of something while he was asleep. "What about a symbiote?"

"Sam is just like you, Jack. She would only do it as a last resort." Janet said. "Since she is not conscious, you are going to have to make that decision for her."

This was possibly the toughest decision Jack had to make in his life. "If she does take the symbiote?"

"She will be up and running within a couple weeks." Jack was lost in thought for so long Janet thought that she would have to shine a light in his eyes. "Look, Jack. I know this is possibly the hardest decision ever for you."

"That's just it, Janet. It's not hard, after all," Jack said. He bent over Sam and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I need you just for me to survive. I'm not ready to let you go so soon. I love you and I hope you will be able to forgive me sometime in the near future."

Jack looked over at Janet. "I'll contact the Tok'ra."

He stood up and walked out, heading to the control room. "Walter, dial 'er up. The Tok'ra."

"Yes, sir." Walter began typing rapidly. After a couple minutes, the gate activated and a MALP was sent through for communications.

"General O'Neill, this is a surprise," Anise said.

"Anise, it kills me to say this, but do you have any free symbiotes? Temporarily, of course." Jack didn't even bother masking the pain in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, we do. We have a symbiote whose host was killed on a mission. We need some info from him. Why?"

"Sam is in a coma and her body is slowly degrading. She means a lot to the SGC and the Air Force & she means the world to me."

"Send her through."

"Thank you." Jack turned to Daniel. "Get SG-4 and SG-22 up here. They're going with us, just in case."

Jack ran down to the infirmary to help them move Sam to the gate room. Jack squeezed Sam's hand as they followed SG-4 through the gate with SG-22 on the tail. They were met by Anise and another Tok'ra.

"This is Alaci. He is a member of the High Council." After the introductions were made, they were led to a room where the blending was supposed to take place. Jack stayed with Sam until it was time. He walked outside because he couldn't stand to see the symbiote go inside the woman he loved. Afterward, Alaci walked up to Jack. "We'll take good care of her, General. She won't go missing. I will personally see to it that atleast two guards are posted here."

"Thank you." Jack followed the teams back to exit of the tunnels. The group walked toward the gate. Daniel dialed up Earth. Jack turned around at the last second. "The moment she's conscious, tell her I'm sorry."

"Very well." Jack walked through the gate, back to the SGC. He changed into civvies and walked down toward the elevator.

"Jack!" He turned around and saw a certain archeologist running towards him.

"Daniel, I'm really not in the mood."

"I wanted you to know. I'm sorry."

"I don't need sympathy, Daniel. What I need is her," Jack glared at him. "Can't you get that?"

"I'm still sorry. Say night to the kids for me." Daniel turned and walked off towards his office.

---------------------------------

"Daddy!" Jack looked up after he got out of the truck. He saw Grace running toward him. An airman had picked them up and drove them home after Jack asked him to. Jack gave the airman a twenty and picked Grace up. He carried her back inside on his shoulders. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's in the hospital."

"What the hospital?" Jack gave her a weak smile.

"It's where you go if you don't feel well."

"Can we go see her?"

"No," Jack gave her a lighthearted laugh.

"Why not?"

"She's sleeping." _In a way_, Jack told himself. "How about some food?"

"Yeah!" Jack looked around for Aaron. He saw Aaron running towards him from down the driveway.

"Daddy! There's a strange man down by the mailbox!" Jack told him to wait with his sister and grabbed his gun from his truck. He slowly walked down toward the mailbox. The person he saw shocked him.

"Agent Barrett, what the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked as he lowered his gun. "Kids. Go inside."

"But, Daddy!"

"No buts. Go play tag or something." The kids griped some more before running off.

"I heard about Sam. Whether you like it or not, I'm her friend, not to mention your only ally in the NID. I care about her, General." Jack lowered his gun slightly. "Is she still in a coma?"

"Yes, but hopefully not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"She's with the Tok'ra. As much as I don't like it, she is being healed by a symbiote. She'll probably bitch about when she gets home, but who cares. I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back," Jack headed back up to the house with Barrett following him. "Wanna beer?"

"Sure." Jack walked over to the fridge. He grabbed two beers, handing one to Barrett.

"Anything special going on with the Trust?"

"Not really. They've gone underground since we've taken out most of their leadership," Barrett said. Jack nodded. He finished his beer and crushed it in his hand. He tossed it over his shoulder into the trashcan. "Nice."

"Takes practice," Jack said bluntly. He grabbed another beer before putting the rest back in the fridge. They had been catching up for about two hours when an airman knocked on the door. "What?"

"General O'Neill, sir. The other General O'Neill is in the truck. She's weak but she's conscious. Dr. Frasier recommended a month of leave." Jack ran passed the airman, toward the SUV. He opened the passenger side door and finds Sam sitting there. She looked over and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Jack smiled back. He picked her up and carried her inside.

"Hey, Sam. How are you?" Barrett smiled at her.

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?"

" Came to see you." Jack sat down and held her in his arms. Barrett asked her again how she was feeling.

"I've been better."

"That you have. I'm just glad you're back," Jack said. He carried her back to their room so they could talk in private. He set her down on the bed and sat down next to her. "Sam, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Why?"

"When you were in a coma, I was forced to make a decision. Either go through the longest year of my life of telling you that I love you and not get a response or get you a symbiote temporarily and be able to hold you every night without Janet breathing fire down my neck. Truth is, Sam…I don't know if you heard me or not when I made the decision, but I need you," Jack said. He paused for a minute to let her comprehend. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you, too. Maybe one night soon, I show you how much." Jack raised an eyebrow at her comment. She closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Get some sleep. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Jack kissed her softly before turning out the light on his way back to the living room. He sat back down in a chair and turned the TV on. He asked Barrett when he needed to be back in Washington.

"Tomorrow."

"You need a place 'till then?"

"I don't want to be a burden. I'll just get a hotel or something."

"No, no. It's no problem. We once had seven people stay over, plus the kids and us. I'm sure that one extra will be nothing. We have two spare bedrooms at the end of the hall. You might want to pick the one in the back right because it's the quietest."

"Why? Is it away from your room?"

"No, actually it's next to ours."

"Touché," Barrett said. Jack glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Jack stood up. "I just remembered Sam's car needs maintenance."

He had been working on her car for about two hours when Sam came out from their room. She rubbed her eyes and saw Barrett still finishing his beer.

"Jack?"

"In the garage," Barrett said, nursing his second beer. She walked into the garage but didn't see him.

"Jack?"

"Under here, Love," Jack called. She bent down and saw Jack under her car. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam asked.

"I just gave you more gas mileage." Jack crawled out from under the car. He leaned in for a kiss but Sam backed away. "What?"

" Wash your face, then you can kiss me," Sam said. Jack gave her a frown before grabbing a towel to wipe off his face. Afterward, he looked at Sam. "Now you can."

He cupped her cheeks and slowly kissed her. Sam moaned when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. Just then, Barrett chose to walk in.

"Oh, sorry." Sam rested her head on Jack's chest, hiding her face so they wouldn't see her embarrassment.

"You need something, Malcolm?" Sam asked. He shook his head and backed out of the garage slowly. "Close the door, will you?"

They could hear his laughter through the door and still when he was father in the kitchen. For the rest of the evening, Sam's cheeks turned a deep red, almost burgundy, whenever she saw him. Sam gave Jack a small kiss on the cheek. Jack rubbed her back softly as they headed back inside. He grabbed another beer, but Sam took it out of his hand.

"What?"

"How many have you had already today?"

"Two. Why?" Sam put it back in the fridge. "Hey!"

"Remember my little threat?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jack yelled. Sam just smiled at him. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, would I?" Jack glared at her. Sam's smile rapidly grew into a grin.

"You're an evil woman, Love. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Yasureyoubetcha," Sam said. Jack pulled her close and nibbled at her ear. He knew it drove her crazy whenever he did it. He lightly held it in place with his teeth and swirled his tongue around the inner edge of her ear. He continued to nibble on her ear for about five minutes. Sam moaned and leaned closer to him. She turned around when he let go and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack continued rubbing her back as he rested his head on hers, his cheek pressing into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She moved her hand under his shirt, slowly moving it in circles on his chest. She looked over at Barrett. He gave her a quizzical look as if wondering why she was looking at him. She just shook her head and turned back to her husband. Jack brushed some hair out of her eyes and smiled at her. He lightly ran his thumb over her lips. Sam kissed his hand before holding it up against her cheek. Jack's hand had an itch after she kept it on her cheek for a long time, but he didn't want to move it. Sam let go and kissed his palm. "What now?"

"Well, now, I need to check more things in your car, Love." Sam removed her hand from under his shirt and kissed him softly. Jack returned to nibbling on her ear. He stopped soon and whispered a "Love you" into her ear before letting go of her. He walked out of the kitchen and into the garage, grabbing his iPod and the speaker system Sam got him for his birthday. He selected "Shuffle songs" and opened the hood on her car. He checked the oil, the battery, and just about everything else he could think of. He had interrupted again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He stopped temporarily and turned around. Sam kissed his cheek.

"Don't mind me. I just wanna hold you," Sam said. "Go back to work."

Jack smiled and nuzzled her hair before returning to her car. He finished about half & hour later with Sam still holding on to him. He wiped his hands on his pants. The music was still playing in the background. After the song was over, another one came one, "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd.

"This is the song that I think of whenever you're not with me," Jack said. Sam smiled and listened to the lyrics.

So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?  
How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found? The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

Sam smiled and rested her head on his chest. Jack kissed her again. They had been kissing for about five minutes when the heard an "EWW!" come from behind them. They turned around and saw Grace standing in the doorway with Aaron hiding behind her. Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing. She moved her hand under his shirt after the kids left. She moaned when Jack kissed her neck, leaving his mark on her. It would take Sam several hours to rub out the indentions left lightly from Jack's teeth. They smiled at each other and headed back to inside, Jack grabbing his iPod on the way.

"What happened to you?" Barrett asked after he saw the indentions.

"Jack happened, that's what," Sam said with a smile.

"Wha- Oh…." Sam smiled and worked on her reports that she had from the week that she was away at Area 51, consulting for the construction of the hyperdrive for the X-305. She looked up and saw Jack standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Did you say wanted your hair cut, Love?" Jack asked her. Sam gave him her trillion-watt smile and a nod. They walked back out to the garage so they didn't get hair on the carpet. After a couple minutes, when they came back inside, Sam's hair was shorter. (It looks like her Season 9 cut.) Jack had picked up a piece of her hair as a memorandum without her knowing. He slipped it in his pocket and rubbed her back softly. Jack kissed her wedding ring and continued to rub her back, keeping one arm around her waist. After about ten minutes of standing like that, Sam's legs started to weaken. "Are you ok, Love?"

"No, I'm not." Jack helped her over to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"C'here." He laid an arm over the back of her shoulders and pulled her close as she cried onto his chest.

"Oh God, it hurts," Sam moaned. Jack held her tight against him. He whispered comforting words softly into her ear to help calm her down. He kept one hand rubbing her back and the other was softly running through her hair. Sam sobbed uncontrollably as her brain registered wave after wave of pain. Ever since she had come out of her coma, the pain came at random intervals. Now was one of those times. After about ten minutes of extreme pain, Sam's cries softened. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

"Always." Jack brushed the tears out of her eyes and kissed her cheek. Sam held tightly onto him, her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest. She sniffled as her eyes became watery again. Jack looked over her face and what he saw discouraged him. Her eyes were heavy as she had not been getting much sleep because of the pain. Jack pulled her down on the sofa as he lay behind her. "Try and get some sleep. You need it. I'll be here."

At first, Sam shook her head, but when she found out that he wasn't leaving, she finally succumbed to sleep. Jack laid there, listening to the soft rhythmic sounds of her breathing. He ran his hand down the side of her body, taking in the feel of her curves. Sam had been sleeping for about an hour while Jack was talking to Barrett. She turned around in his arms and winced when his hand ran over the wound on her leg where she was shot by a staff blast.

"That still hurt?" Sam nodded. It had been three weeks since the failed mission and almost half a day since Sam had been out of the infirmary. She leaned up into him as Jack kissed her lightly on her shoulder. He worked his way down her arm before stopping after kissing her ring again. He looked over her again. Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen. Jack groaned when she swayed her hips on the way. Sam laughed and grabbed a water from the fridge before turning to Jack.

"You want anything, Jack?"

"Just you, babe." Sam smiled and headed back into the living room, sitting next to her husband. Jack ran his hand through her hair. He looked at her neck, checking for the marks he left earlier. "Damn. They're gone."

"What?"

"My little 'gift.' It's gone. I worked hard on that.," he said, running his hand over her neck. Sam giggled into his chest. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning on the TV. She started flipping through channels so fast that Jack had to steal the remote. He kissed her neck as an apology. Sam smiled and returned the gesture. Jack then held her face in his hands and kissed her properly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed once more before turning back to the TV. While this was going on, Barrett made sure to keep his eye on the TV. Jack laid an arm over the back of her shoulders. Sam rubbed his hand softly and leaned closer to him. Jack rubbed her back with his free hand for a while, then moved behind her, hanging his arms lightly over her shoulders and folding them across her chest. He smiled when Sam placed her hands on the back of and interlocked her fingers with his. Sam gasped when his hand groped her breast through her shirt.

"What?" Jack whispered into her ear. Sam could sense him grinning. She looked up at him and glared. Jack just smiled at her. Sam couldn't help not being angry with him when he smiled like that. She leaned up and kissed him. She looked out the window and saw Grace & Aaron playing tag. All of a sudden, she and Jack jumped up and ran towards the door when they saw Grace fall in the water. Jack ran past Barrett and out the door, heading down towards the lake. He dove into the lake and swam towards her. Sam stood on the dock, ready to help lift her out of the water.

"Come on, Grace. Wake up please," Jack said as he tried to clear her lungs of water. After a couple of minutes, Grace coughed and tried to sit up. "Oh, thank God!"

"Daddy, what happened?" Jack smiled and held Grace in his arms. He pulled Sam down by her shirt and made her join in. After several minutes, he let Grace go but kept his arms around Sam.

"Let's all go inside," Jack said. Grace and Aaron ran around the yard for several minutes before running up the deck and inside. Jack and Sam made sure they stayed away from the pond, and then followed them inside with an arm around each other's waist. From that moment on, they were careful not to let the kids out of their sight for the rest of the evening. Barrett sat back down in his chair & tossed the remote to Jack. "Thanks."

Jack and Sam were laid out on the couch, Sam with her head resting on Jack's chest. Jack had his legs wrapped hers. He ran his hand through her hair. Sam moved closer to him and moved a hand under his shirt, slowly running it in circles. They kissed and smiled at each other.

"How are you, Love?" Jack asked her.

"Why?"

"Sam, you just came out of a coma not four hours ago. You have had pain on and off since. I need to know how you're feeling. I love and care about you so much," Jack said.

"It still hurts, not so much, but…" Jack jumped up and ran back to their room. He came back with two aspirin and water.

"Here, take this." Sam took the water out of his hand after taking the pills.

"Thanks." Jack took the water from her and had her lay down. He sat down on the arm of the sofa and caressed her cheek. Sam looked into his eyes and found love and concern. Her eyes followed him as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket from behind a nightstand next to the sofa. She let him lift her head lightly in order to slip the pillow under before laying the blanket softly over her body. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

"Always. I believe one of our vows was "In sickness and in health", was it not?" Jack smiled.

"That it was." Sam smiled back at him then coughed. Jack handed her the water from off the table and helped her sit up, rubbing her back. Sam remembered that Janet had said that she might become sick every now and then because of the pain. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jack said before softly kissing her neck. Jack watched her carefully as she started to tremble, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. Barrett sat at the edge of his chair, ready to help if something happened. Jack held her and continued to rub her back as the tears slowly forced their way up. He lightly ran his hand through the back of her hair while she cried into his chest.

"I just want it to stop," Sam said as Jack rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm here," Jack whispered into her ear. "It'll be okay."

"No, it's won't!" Sam sobbed. She clutched at him like he was her only lifeline.

"Yes, it will. You have to believe, Love. I'll be here to help you through. That's a promise," Jack said. Sam held him tighter. She continued crying for about ten minutes before she fell asleep. Jack laid down behind her and ran his hand down the side of her body. She rolled over, burring her face in his chest. Jack nuzzled her hair and listened to the soft, rhythmic sounds of her breathing. He continued rubbing her side while she slept. He turned back to the TV. He changed it to NBC and watched the Office. Sam woke up just as the credits started rolling.

"Hey," Jack smiled. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey to you, too." Jack kissed her again, sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away.

"Sleep good?" Sam nodded. "Hungry?"

Sam shook her head. Jack frowned.

"You need to keep you're strength up, Love." She reluctantly let him go so he could make her lunch. She turned to the TV and watched another episode. Jack kept an eye on her as he walked into the kitchen. When she started to bend over, clutching her stomach, Jack stopped what he was doing and ran to her. He helped her lay down and crouched down beside her. He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her softly on her forehead. He stayed crouched down with her until she tried to sit up about ten minutes later. Jack helped her up when she grabbed him. Sam held him tightly as he felt her forehead. "Jesus, Sam, you're burning up."

Jack tried to go back to their bathroom to grab a thermometer, but was stopped by her arms around his waist. He kissed her softly to prove to her that he would be right back. She let her arms fall down on the sofa as he ran back to their bathroom. He came back several seconds later with the thermometer and a cold washcloth. He had her lie down and placed the washcloth on her forehead. Sam took his hand in hers. She gently squeezed his hand before interlocking her fingers with his. Jack took the thermometer from her mouth when it beeped and looked at it. The thermometer read 104°.

"What's it say?" Jack was reluctant to tell her. "Jack?"

"A hundred and four." Sam slowly nodded as the reality set in. If her temperature was two degrees higher, she might be dead, since 106° would kill most humans. But, Sam wasn't like most humans, thanks to Jolinar. She let go of his hand and clutched at him. "You still want your lunch?"

"No, not hungry. No, I want something else right now. I _need_ something else. _You_." Jack wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He nibbled on her ear to see if it would cheer her up. He did earn a moan in response, but no smile. What Jack needed right now was that infamous "Carter" smile. Sam rolled over and looked at the ceiling, debating on whether or not to sleep. She finally succumbed to sleep. Jack smiled at her sleeping form and kissed her cheek when she turned again, resting her head on his chest. He felt her forehead about half an hour later. It still felt hot, so he took her temperature again. It had gone down about one degree, but Jack did not tell her because he didn't want to get her hopes up. He gave her two ibuprofen to help bring her fever down when she woke up. He smiled at her.

"About my offer, Jack," Sam whispered. Jack gave her a puzzled looked. "Oh, come on, Jack, you really can't expect me to believe that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't, Love." Sam gave him a look that said 'You don't expect me to believe that either, do you?'

"Ohhhh, _that_ offer," Jack laughed. "In time, Love. When you're better."

Barrett coughed to let them know that he was still in the room. They ducked their heads in embarrassment. Jack rested his forehead on hers and kissed her softly. Sam rolled over and returned to the TV. Jack gave her a concerned look when she looked up at the ceiling and winced. Sam smiled before turning back to him, looking into his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"That's the second time in a month that I've seen you looking upwards and there was nothing there. I'm concerned about you, Sam." Jack looked into her eyes. Sam smiled at him then looked around for an open window when she felt a breeze. Upon not seeing any open windows, she chuckled lightly and shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam smiled, while thinking, 'Orlin.'

"O.K." Jack smiled back and kissed her neck. It was his turn to chuckle.

"What?"

"I was wondering how I got married to the thing I hate the most, a scientist, and someone who is so damn hot. Don't get me wrong, Love. You've saved my ass a thousand times and I love you for that." Jack held her tightly in his arms. Sam giggled when he left a trail of wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. She giggled again, and then moaned when he latched onto a vein on the side of her neck, his tongue running around in circles and along the vein itself. He soon stopped and kissed her properly. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes."

"Have I ever **_shown_** you how much I love you?" Sam just smiled at him. She kissed him softly before burying her face in his neck, falling asleep. Jack rubbed her back and listened to the soft, rhythmic sounds of her breathing. He kissed her forehead softly and joined her in a deep sleep.

-------------------------------

Sam woke up several hours later with her face still buried in his neck. She could tell he was still asleep by how his chest slowly rose, then fell. She smiled and kissed his neck before sitting up. Sam caressed his cheek then rolled off the sofa. She looked over at a clock and rubbed her eyes.

"Oi." She looked over and saw Barrett sleeping in the same chair he was in earlier. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. Jack woke up five minutes later when he heard footsteps in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes like Sam and looked into the kitchen. He saw Sam standing in front of the oven. He noticed that she had changed from the BDUs that Janet had given her into one of his shirts and a pair of shorts that hugged her body. She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She laughed and leaned back against him. She kissed him softly. "Oh!"

Sam looked up at him and he just smiled at her.

"Is that your sidearm or are you just happy to see me?" she whispered into his ear. She laughed again when he took her hand and had her feel the side of his leg. "I take it you're just happy to see me?"

"Ya think?" Jack whispered. "Do you know what you're doing to me right now?"

"Yes and that's just too bad. I thought you were trained to withstand torture."

"I was, but not this type." She laughed so hard that she had tears streaming down her face. He brushed his thumb lightly over her lips. She turned back to the oven and leaned against Jack for support. She finished making her lunch and led the way back to the living room, holding her plate in one hand and his hand in the other. Jack sat down so that Sam could sit down on his lap. He kissed her cheek and turned on the TV. "I take it you're hungry now, Love."

"What makes you say that?" Jack gestured to her plate which was covered with food. Sam smiled and started to eat. Jack decided that he wasn't hungry yet, so he set his plate down and rubbed her back. Sam tried to moan with pleasure as he worked the kinks out of her neck, but her mouth was full. So, instead, she leaned closer to him to show what she meant. Jack got the idea and continued working his way down, soft kisses following his hands. He moved a hand underneath her shirt and pulled her close. Sam started shivering, so Jack grabbed a blanket from behind the sofa.

"So cold." He grabbed another blanket & his jacket from off a chair and wrapped them around her body. Sam finished eating several minutes later. She reached for him and pulled him down on the sofa. She then curled up into his warmth. Jack held her tightly and ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her cheek then nibbled again on her ear. This time, he earned another moan and a smile.

"That's better."

"What is?" Sam asked.

"You smiled." She smiled again and kissed him in return. Jack rubbed her back again. They kissed once more before returning to the TV. Sam started channel flipping while Jack continued giving her a massage.

"I got your e-mail, Jack." Jack looked puzzled. "You know, _the_ e-mail."

"Oh, that email." Jack laughed and nuzzled her hair. "Well, did you reply?"

"Not yet, I'll do that later." _Tonight_, her look told him.

"Maybe. You need you're strength." Jack smiled in return and started kissing down her neck and arm, stopping after kissing her wedding ring. Sam whimpered when he stopped. She gave him a long, passionate kiss, and then pushed him down on the sofa. She laid down on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped her legs around his and held his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. Barrett had left about an hour ago, so they were alone since the kids were asleep. They continued kissing for about ten minutes before turning back to the TV. Sam started falling asleep again, so Jack turned the TV off. He kissed her forehead softly and fell asleep right there on the sofa. TBC…


	17. Old Friends

A/N – Sorry for the wait, but school has been weighing me down and my computer keeps fucking up so don't expect another chp for at least two weeks, maybe longer or shorter, IDK ...this Chp. is rated M for suggested/sexual situations. There is also a little NCIS crossover.

Sam woke up the next morning with Jack's face buried in her neck. She looked around, expecting to see the ceiling of their room but saw that she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She rolled off of Jack and looked down at herself. She noticed that all she was wearing was the skimpy, blue halter she had on yesterday. She found an extra pair of Jack's boxers on the floor and started to pull them on.

"Stop, Sam." She turned around and saw Jack looking at her.

"_Jack!_" she hissed. "Janet's going to be here in half an hour to pick up the kids. I need to shower."

"So?" He smiled at her. Sam glared at him. Jack stood up, grabbed her hands, and pushed her back down on the sofa, causing the boxers to fall to the floor. Sam lifted her halter up and over her head as she rolled off the sofa & headed to their bathroom. He stood, blocking her path. Sam moaned when he started kissing down her neck and breasts. She pushed him ahead of her, toward their room. She grabbed a shirt out of their dresser and kept Jack's boxers. Jack kissed her neck again then turned the TV on in their room while waiting on Sam to get out of the shower. She finally appeared fifteen minutes later, still wearing Jack's boxers but another shirt of his. She was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Janet, with Daniel behind her.

"Hey, guys." Sam let them in.

"Um….Sam, did you want to get dressed?" Sam laughed.

"I stole a pair of Jack's boxers." Daniel scoffed, and then shook his head.

"Uncle Danny!" They turned around and saw Grace running toward them. She ran into Daniel's leg at the speed of sound. Daniel groaned, then ruffled up her hair.

"Hey, kiddo." He let her go when Aaron ran into him. Aaron let him go and ran off after Grace. Jack let them in and closed the door. He stood behind Sam and rubbed her back softly. They talked for about half an hour before Daniel and Janet left with the kids back down toward Colorado Springs. Jack laid down on the sofa, pulling Sam down with him. He gently ran his hand down the side of her body, taking in the fell of her curves. He nibbled on her ear. Sam moaned and gripped tightly on the back of his shirt. She returned the favor and then moaned again into his ear when he left his mark on her neck. He held her body tight against him.

"A movie, Love?" Sam nodded and rolled away slightly to let him out. Stopping when she nodded as he called off movie titles. He put the movie in the DVD player and laid back down underneath her. Sam started the movie as he gently gave her a massage. He moved one arm over her chest and the other around her waist. Sam snuggled closer to him. Jack smiled and nuzzled her hair. Sam curled up into a ball and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her neck again. Sam moaned again in return.

"God, it's hot in here," Sam said.

"Are you sure it's not just you, Love?" Jack asked. Sam laughed. She reached behind her & lifted her halter up so that just covered her breasts and tied it into a knot behind her.

"Are you still happy to see me, Honey?" she asked him. Jack whispered something into her ear. Sam laughed again and kissed his cheek. She yelped then laughed when Jack pushed her down on the sofa then started tearing her clothes off. She then returned the favor. They spent the majority of the day on the couch, making love.

--------------------------------

Sam woke up a few hours later, completely naked, lying on top of her lover's body, also devoid of clothing. Jack noticed that she was awake when she sat up. Sam saw that he too was awake when he turned on his side to look at her. She also turned and looked around.

"God." Sam rubbed her eyes. "That was **_so_** damn amazing."

"Yasureyoubetcha." Jack nuzzled her hair and ran his hand down her body. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He started kissing down her neck and breasts, then lower, **_much_** lower. Sam moaned then giggled, which caused Jack to stop temporarily. He looked up at her before continuing. He stopped again several minutes later and looked at the TV. Jack smiled and laid down on top of her. Sam had endured his weight for half an hour before it was too much. She rolled them over so that she was on top, but she accidentally rolled them too far. They came crashing down on the floor. Jack groaned as the shoulder that was shot during the firefight in the Pentagon ground into the floor. "Are you alright, Honey?"

"I'm fine." He kissed her forehead and stood up. He picked Sam up in his arms, causing her to laugh. He sat down on the sofa, holding Sam tight on his lap. Jack nuzzled her hair then laid down again, wrapping his legs around hers. He gently, with his free hand, ran it down her back. He held her tighter and softly kissed her forehead. Sam lead closer to him. She noticed that he had slid inside of her, but she didn't care. She actually loved the feeling. She whimpered at the loss of his warmth when he rolled out from under her, half an hour later. Jack tried to stand up, but Sam grabbed him around his waist to prevent him from leaving. Jack looked into her eyes and saw fear. "Sam, what's wrong, babe?"

"I had a nightmare while we were sleeping. We were sleeping like this and when I woke up, you were gone. I looked around the entire house for you. When I checked the garage, your truck was there but my car wasn't. I checked for anything that might explain what was happening," Sam said. "I found an old newspaper in the trash that said you had been killed in a plane crash two months ago. I woke up and now…"

Jack held her tight against his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. He cursed himself for not noticing that while they were sleeping. He whispered softly into her ear, saying that he loved her and would always be there for her, no matter what. Sam stopped crying several minutes later, after which, Jack brushed his thumbs lightly over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. He kissed her neck to prove to he was still there. He gave her a worried look when she stared off into space. Inside Sam's mind, she was remembering when she was abandoned on board the Prometheus.

_"What if I quit the Air Force? Would that change anything or is that just an excuse?" _

_"I would never ask you to give up your career." _

_"'Cause you don't feel anything for me?" _

_"Carter…" _

_"I'd let you go right now if I knew." _

_"That easy?" _

_"Didn't say it would be easy." Sam paused before continuing. "One more thing." _

_She was imagining that she was kissing him. Jack looked at her. " Never mind…..What now?" _

_"Go and save your ass."_

Sam turned to Jack and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For saving me." Jack returned the smile and kissed her neck again. He pulled her tighter against him. Sam moaned when he started kissing down her back. She turned around in the middle of his "mission" and made him continue. Jack stopped temporarily and looked into her eyes. What he saw made him smile. He saw everything had expected to see, love. He continued then nuzzled her hair before sitting up and stretching.

"I'm gonna need to see the doc before we do that again." Sam giggled and patted the sofa gently to show that she wanted him to lie back down next to her. They laid like that for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other.

"How are you, Love?"

"I'm fine, why?" Jack smiled and kissed her again.

"Just wonderin'." He gently placed several kisses down her back when she rolled face down. Jack smiled into the small of her back. "Let's go outside. You need to work on your tan."

Sam smiled and led the way to their room. Jack sat on the bed while she stood by their dresser, grabbing her bikini. She quickly changed and followed Jack into the kitchen. Before they went outside, Jack stopped her.

"Hey, c'here."

"Why?" Sam asked, her hand gently entwined with his.

"Just 'cause." Jack pulled her into a tight embrace. Sam looked up and gave him her special billion watt smile. She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. They stayed like that for several minutes, neither speaking, just relishing in each other's company. They soon parted slightly, but not out of arms length of each other. Jack held her hand again and followed her outside. She laid down on the dock and unhooked the back of her bikini top so she would get an even tan. They were outside for about five hours, causing Sam to become very dark. They went inside around six to eat. As soon as Sam was finished eating, Jack stood up, walked into their room and pulled a file from the safe in the closet. He walked back out to the kitchen and put the file in front of her. "Here. I want you to read this."

"What is it?"

"My entire file, unaltered, from the moment I walked into the Academy to when I was last promoted."

"I thought I wasn't cleared to read this."

"You are now," Jack said "I just gave you the clearance. Here's your new card."

Jack tossed a new Air Force ID card down on the table. Sam picked it up and examined it. Her picture was of her in her dress blues and at the bottom under the name and info was her security clearance, upgraded from **Classified** (med lvl) to **Top** **Secret** (vry hgh). Jack pulled her over to the sofa and laid down under her, softly wrapping his arms around her waist. He was in the middle of kissing her neck when he heard her utter a "My God." He knew relatively where she was. Sam had just finished reading about his "Black Ops" days. She learned about a mission where he was in the middle of a forest with Delta and the Green Berets, along with a couple units of Marine Force Recon. Jack had been stuck in the mud with two snipers, a Delta operator named Gordon and a Marine named Gibbs. Jack was stuck with a M4 Carbine and a KaBar knife. Gibbs and Gordon had M24 Marine sniper rifles painted in forest camo. Jack, Gibbs, and Gordon been friends ever since. Jack was still married to Sarah when he heard the Gordon had been killed in Mogadishu. Jack had attended the funeral and Medal of Honor ceremony, along with Gibbs and another team member. Last he had heard of Gibbs, he had joined NCIS and was now leading a team at headquarters in Norfolk. Just then, Jack's cell rang.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, it Jethro."

"Hey, Boss! How are you?"

"Fine, how ya doing, Probie?" Even though Jack was higher ranked than Gibbs when the met, they had become great friends and Jack respected him greatly. Jack had helped Gibbs when he did a tour during the Gulf about three months before that mission. Gibbs was pinned down by several snipers and Jack helped him escape. Afterward, Gibbs had taught him various things, like how to dismantle a rifle and reassemble it in under five minutes. Over the years, Jack had perfected the technique and actually beat Gibbs once or twice when they tested to see who could complete it first.

"Doing just fine, Boss." Jack could hear music in the background. He then heard him yell, "DiNozzo, shut the damn noise off."

Jack laughed when he heard someone say "'Bout fuckin' time," in Israeli.

"Anyway, Probie. How's Sara?" Unlike everyone else, Gibbs hadn't heard that he and Sara had divorced after eight years of marriage.

"We divorced about eleven years ago, Boss."

"Touché. So, what happened to you? I tried to contact you several times, but you seemed to drop of the map." Jack and Gibbs spent most of the day catching up. Sam came in around 3:00 with her helmet and keys in hand.

"I'm for a ride, Jack." She kissed his cheek before going to the garage. Jack watched her leave before returning to the phone. She was gone for two hours before Jack received a phone call that would haunt him for many months.

"Hold on, Boss," Jack said. "O'Neill."

"Jack, it's Andy." Jack had been expecting a call from his friend, the sheriff, but not this one. "I'm sorry to say, but Sam's been in an accident."

With those five words, the color drained from Jack's face. TBC………


	18. Semper Fi Always Faithful

A/N – This is the last Chp. Thanks for the reviews. Yes, there will be a sequel, "I Promised You Always." And, warning, this chapter is a little angsty at the beginning.

Previously…"I'm sorry to say, but Sam's been in an accident."…And now a continuation…

"What!?! Where, Andy? I need to be there with her!!"

"Whoa, hold on, Jack. You need to at least know where she is. She is just being loaded into the ambulance now, hold on a sec, Jack." He could hear Andy yelling something at a deputy, who yelled something back. "She's being taken to Memorial."

Jack continued talking while he ran to his truck. He drove out of the garage and followed the directions that Andy gave him. He arrived in time to see them start driving off. He drove off after the ambulance to the hospital and followed the medics inside to the ER. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cameron pulled up in an SUV on loan to them from the SGC a couple minutes later. They ran inside and found Jack pacing back and forth with worry. Janet knew immediately that he needed them so she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." Jack held her tightly in his arms.

"I can't lose her, Janet. I need her." They were interrupted by a doctor dressed in surgical greens.

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am. I wanted to give you an update on her condition," the doctor said. "She's suffered a concussion, a broken leg, and a cracked rib. She should be fine within a couple weeks."

"Which room is she in, Doctor?"

"ICU-11." Jack walked past the doc and toward the room, followed by the rest. Jack asked for a moment alone with her. Jack closed the door and walked over to her bed. He looked over her body, seeing only beauty in her darkness. He softly picked up her hand, hoping to find the warmth he knew that her hands gave him. He only found cold. Jack collapsed on her bruised and broken body as tears started to fall. He looked up and saw her eyes slowly open.

"Oh, Sam!!" Jack helped her sit up and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for several minutes, neither sure if it was real or not. Jack kept whispering "I love you" into her ear. He kissed her ear several times. Sam eventually looked up at him. "Sammy, I can't lose you."

"What are we going to do?" She assumed that there was something else.

"We're retiring. I'll deal with the President and stuff later. I can't afford to lose you," Jack said. He held her tighter in his arms. He stepped back, still holding onto her shoulders. Sam gave him a weak smile. She moved her hand up and caressed his cheek. "Look, Sammy. I know you love working at the SGC. You don't have to retire, but, I want you off of SG-1. I need you."

"What about everyone else?"

"Daniel seems to be heading off for Atlantis in a couple weeks. Teal'c spends most of his time on Dakara. As for you, you're stuck in the lab almost all day until I can manage to pull you away from your doohickeys long enough to have lunch." Jack buried his face in her neck and placed several kisses there.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Jack hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"Yes. I've been at the SGC for ten, almost eleven, years now. I think it's time to settle down and move on with life. A life without the control and hardships of the Stargate. I want us, not the Goa'uld, not the Replicators, but us to be our priority."

"Me, too." Jack smiled. They spent most of the day planning their retirement.

AN – The kids are in school the entire chp. They stay at Daniel and Janet's until Sam is discharged. Cassie is there the entire time.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam was discharged from the hospital a week later. She held Jack's hand as they walked toward the truck. Jack helped her in and started to drive off toward the SGC.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

They spent most of the day in her lab, working on cleaning it out and typing up their resignations. Jack finally finished his at about three. He walked over behind Sam and rubbed her shoulders while she was still working on her resignation.

"Oh, God, Jack. That feels good," Sam moaned as she stopped temporarily to revere in the pleasure she was feeling at Jack's hands.

"I aim to please, Love." They looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys." Daniel was standing at the door with Cameron behind him.

"Hey, Daniel, Cam." Sam smiled. She stood up and walked over to them. She hugged both of them and whispered something into Daniel's ear.

"Sam?" She shook her head and walked back to Jack's side. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They all walked together to the commissary. Jack held Sam's hand as they all sat there, talking about their futures, no regards for rank, but talking as friends. They talked, not as General, Colonel, or Doctor, but as Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cameron, Danny, and Janet. Jack lightly tugged on Sam's shoulders and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her back softly. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Sam and Jack stayed like that for the duration of the lunch, earning them some looks from a few passing airmen and lieutenants. They walked back to her lab and continued their resignations, before heading home for the evening.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack and Sam walked out of the elevator and toward the gateroom, hand in hand, in their dress blues. Anyone who wasn't at their promotion ceremony would have wondered how the blue ribbon with five stars, symbolizing the Medal of Honor, ended up on Sam's jacket. Her rings shined off of the lights as Jack led the way into the gateroom, where they saw all the SG teams lined up with the rest of SG-1 and SG-3 on the ramp. Everyone, but Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c, snapped to attention as they walked by. Sam and Jack smiled at the rest of the team on their way on the ramp.

"It's been an honor, serving with you. As much as I love working here, it's time to move on." Jack moved his arm to around Sam's waist. He continued his speech before handing it over to Sam.

"When I joined the Air Force fifteen years ago, I didn't imagine that I would be traveling to other planet or building hyperdrives," Sam said. "When I first met Jack, I thought that he was a gigantic pain in the ass. I didn't imagine that I would one day start to fall in love with him or that I would marry him and have kids. Hell, I didn't imagine that Stargate Program was even real."

Jack smiled and moved closer to her. He looked out and heard a few snickers from SG-2 and -3. Sam finished her speech several minutes later. She and Jack walked with the rest of SG-1 and Janet toward the commissary for food and drinks, followed closely by the rest of the teams and a few generals from the Pentagon.

"Hey, you want to have one last team night as SG-1?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Where at?"

"O'Malley's?" Everyone nodded and headed toward the garage. Jack turned around in the doorway at the last second. "Marines."

"Sir," all SG-3, -5, and -17 said simultaneously.

"Semper Fi."

"Hoo-ah!!" He helped Sam in and drove off, leading the way.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack pulled into O'Malley's twenty minutes after leaving the SGC for possibly the last time. He stepped out and walked over to Sam's side. He held her hand as they waited for everyone else.

"Cold, Love?" Jack asked. Sam nodded, so Jack took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Sam pulled the jacket tighter around her body, while Jack stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They talked for what seemed like hours while waiting for the others. Eventually, they showed up and walked inside. Jack held Sam's hand as they were shown to their usual table. When they sat down, Jack pulled Sam over so that she was leaning against him and softly stroked her hair. Everyone looked at them when Sam giggled after Jack whispered something into her ear.

"You're incorrigible!" Sam replied. She looked up at him and laughed when she saw the smile on his face. She punched his arm playfully as he repeated to her what he said. "Fine, later."

Jack smiled again, causing her to laugh. Eventually, they had ordered and continued their conversations. Jack pulled Sam closer and laid his arm over her shoulders, softly brushing his hand up and down her arm. He kissed her neck when she turned to look around. Sam smiled at him and returned the favor.

"Could you two stop?" Daniel and Cassie asked simultaneously. Sam and Jack stuck their tongues out at them and kissed once more. Sam was in the middle of drinking her beer when she felt eyes on her and looked around at the crowd. She shrugged her shoulders when she didn't see anyone. Jack looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and softly rubbed his hand while his arm was hanging over her shoulders.

"You alright, Love?" Jack asked when he saw her looking around again. Sam nodded and turned to start a conversation with Janet. She felt Jack's hand move to the inside of her leg. She smiled and leaned closer. She stood up and pulled her skirt down so it wasn't uncomfortably bunched up. Jack smirked and softly ran his hand up and down her thigh. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck again. Sam shivered and pulled the jacket as tight as possible. When Jack looked at her, he thought that she looked so cute with his jacket around her and her hair pointing in all different directions from when she rested her head on his chest. Sam noticed that his hand was still stroking her thigh, but didn't say anything because she loved the feeling. She reached back and redid her ponytail several times to keep from being bored. She had allowed her hair to grow after she had it cut several months ago. Eventually, everyone finished and they left for the cabin.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

They were driving down the highway, about halfway to the cabin. Jack smiled at Sam, who was holding his hand. She returned the smile and pulled his iPod out from her pocket.

"When did you pick that up?"

"I grabbed it on the way out the door last time we were up here. It's been in our quarters every since." Jack smiled.

"Go to Hinder in the artists, press play, and listen." Sam did what he said and played it to the truck's speaker system.

**_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _**

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

Sam smiled once the song was over. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued driving toward the cabin.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack pulled into the garage, parking in between Sam's car and their motorcycles. When they got married, Jack decided to buy one for himself so they could ride together. They had also decided to leave Sam's car up at the cabin in case they were there and Jack's truck wouldn't start. Jack helped Sam out and held her hand as they walked inside. They walked through the house and out to the back deck where everyone found a chair and Sam found her husband's lap. Sam smiled and held both of his hands when he softly folded his arms across her chest.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Snookums." Sam turned around in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Snookums?" Jack grinned at her. "I hope that's a new affectionate term for me?"

"Yasureyoubetcha." Sam lightly punched his arm. Jack kissed her softly and pulled her closer.

"You know, Jack. We should go to Maui for our next anniversary," Sam smirked. "You know, Maui, the place with the big beaches and small bikinis."

"Smartass," Jack held her tighter in his arms. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "Are you sure you're going to need the bikini?"

"God, you're so incorrigible," Sam laughed. Jack grinned and kissed her cheek. He moved one arm to around her waist and ran his other hand up and down her leg. "Well, Honey. What's next?"

"I don't know, Love." Jack managed to say in between kisses to her neck. "I was thinking…of making…..some 'fireworks' after….everyone is gone."

"See, you're at it again." Sam turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. Jack held her tighter in his arms before standing up, causing her legs to fall. He let her down easy on the sofa and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed two six-packs and set them down on the table. He tossed one bottle to Sam and kept one for himself. Sam set her beer down and kissed him again. She moaned when his tongue slid into her mouth and fought for control with hers. She whined when he pulled away several minutes later. "Why did you stop? I was enjoying it."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. He laid down on the sofa and pulled her down with him. Sam rolled away just as she hit the sofa. She undid her ponytail and shook her head to allow her hair fall free. Jack ran his hand through her hair and kissed her neck. She turned in his arms and gave him her million-watt smile. They laid there, staring at each other. Sam groaned when Aaron ran into her back at full speed.

"What are you two up to?" Jack looked over her shoulder at the kids.

"We're playing tag!! You wanna play, Daddy?" Jack laughed and shook his head. He watched them run off as Sam tried to catch her breath. He kissed Sam's neck, earning a moan. They sat up and looked around at the others. Jack smiled once more.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

It was several hours later when everyone but the former members of a now defunct team left. Hammond, Janet, and Cass were the only none former SG-1 members there. Jack and Sam were packing their old military stuff, such as their BDUs and files away into a box. Everyone followed them into the attic where Jack placed the box in far back. He turned around at the last second to look at the box, before turning out the light and closing the door, leaving behind a life of pain and frustration & stepping into a new life of love and happiness. Sam smiled at him when he walked to her side. He returned the smile.

"Well, now that's settled, who's up for a Simpsons marathon?" Jack asked with a grin. Everyone laughed as Sam hit his arm. He smiled at her as Janet came out of the kitchen holding five popcorn bags, not waiting for Jack to turned on the TV. Jack laid down behind Sam and kissed her neck as he started the first episode.With that kiss, he not only told Sam how much he loved her, but also showed her what their future had in store for them. **_FIN_**


End file.
